Spice!
by solitaryloner
Summary: Based on the song Spice! by Len Kagamine. So I like my twin sister. Sure. She doesn't like me back - and that sucks for me. Especially since she has a boyfriend. Maybe I can use a little distraction from everything...who's that tealette over there, the on
1. Chapter 1

Len Kagamine yawned, his blue eyes heavy-lidded with sleep as he reached over to the table. His phone was ringing. Ugh.

''It's four. In the morning,'' he mumbled, running his fingers through his rumpled hair as he looked at his phone screen. Who in their right mind would call someone at _four in the morning?_

To be honest, he had a pretty damn good idea who. ''Hello?''

''Where are you, and who are you with?'' she demanded, not bothering with pleasantries. He grinned. Ah, Meiko. Passionate, determined Meiko. He liked her.

''In a bed,'' he evaded her question. ''Sleeping. Why, love? Do you miss me?''

''You know I do,'' Meiko murmured, and he grinned. He wound long pink hair around his finger as Luka Megurine slept peacefully next to him. ''I want to see you, Len.''

''So see me you shall,'' he yawned again. ''Maybe tomorrow? I have school.''

''Tomorrow,'' Meiko purred, and with that the line went dead. Len threw his phone aside, smirking. Next to him, Luka stirred, and he glanced at her. She didn't wake.

He slid off the bed, tugging a pair of pants on, then gazed out of the window at the city. Women. They all said 'I love you' to him, in a bid to get him to stay with them.

They would never get those words out from him, though. Never in return. ''Even if they have the key to my heart, they'd never be able to navigate it,'' he murmured, placing his hand against the cool glass.

What is love? Even now, he didn't know. It was supposed to be good for him, right? But if it hurt so bad, he guessed he would be better off without it.

''...I have school later,'' he remembered, walking away from the window. Quietly, he slipped out of the bedroom, careful not to make a sound, and not once did he turn around to look at Luka. He'd see her later, anyway.

_I don't want to go to school today. _Being eighteen, he could think of so many other things he'd rather do. Like catch up on lost sleep.

After school he still had that appointment with Teto. He wanted to sigh. How much more could he take?

It wasn't like he was out to make women want him. He was just...using them to forget. What he wanted was a one-night stand, and he never gave any illusion of offering more. Or wanting more. The women knew, and they accepted it.

If they got their hearts broken, it wasn't his fault. Len couldn't bring himself to feel bad about it - it wasn't like he had never warned them about himself.

_They _wanted a one-night stand too, which was why they seeked him, Len Kagamine, out. If they were looking for pleasure, for fun, he provided them with it. And he used them to forget everything else, even if only for a brief period of time.

Taking his shirt off the couch, he slipped out of Luka's house into the night. He had to get ready for school, whether he wanted it or not.

Though admittedly he _hated _going home. He hated having to face his twin, Rin Kagamine. At the thought of her name, he shook his head, determined to stop thinking of her.

_She's my sister. I can't think of her in that way. Besides, Kaito's her boyfriend._

His life sucked. Half-heartedly, his lips tilted up into a smile.

Maybe there would be something to amuse him later, in school. Anything would be better than having to go home and face his beloved sister.

His sister who had no idea of his feelings for her, who just _killed _him inside each time he saw her together with Kaito Shion.

''Get out of my head, Rin.''


	2. Chapter 2

_Why am I laughing? _Len wasn't actually sure, all he knew was he was the centre of attention. As usual. And someone had just tried to impress him. As usual.

His eyes flickered towards the other side of the classroom, where his sister was talking to Kaito Shion. She was smiling at Kaito, laughing at something the blue-haired boy had just said, and Len lost his smile.

Watching Rin laugh with another guy was just so _frustrating. _He hated Kaito at those times, though Kaito was actually a rather good friend of his. His gaze wandered through the class.

''Len?'' Luka smiled suggestively at him. His eyes snapped back to her. He smiled back.

''Yes, Luka?'' he asked absent-mindedly. Luka pouted.

''Why didn't you wait for me?'' she asked. ''We could've come to school together.'' Their group fell silent as Luka hinted to what she and Len had been doing last night.

''I had to change my clothes,'' Len shrugged, unaffected by the implication. ''And anyways, you're always late for school. I don't want to suffer through detention.''

Luka huffed and ignored him, amidst the chuckles that the others were issuing. Len let his focus drift, trying hard not to look at his sister again.

His gaze settled on a green-haired girl, Miku Hatsune. She was a loner in their class, friends with all of them but not a part of any of their groups. He didn't know her particularly well, but he did, on occasion, see her staring at him.

Even when he caught her looking at him, she didn't blush and look away, like other girls. She just continued staring, as though he was a highly fascinating science experiment and she was just _waiting _for something to happen.

He supposed that, in a odd way, he _was _like a science experiment. Half the time, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do with his life. It was as though most of his life was centred around Rin, and now she liked Kaito...

Len just didn't like that.

Miku was looking at him now, curiosity in her large green eyes. He never admitted it out loud, but he had always thought that Miku's eyes were extremely pretty. Mesmerising, even.

Her green eyes were huge, vivid and sparkling, the lush green of the summer forest, full of youthful vitality and innocence - innocence that he had long lost. Though he hated to admit it, he thought that Miku's green eyes were even prettier than Rin's blue ones.

_Though there's no other way she can be compared to Rin._

''She keeps looking at you,'' Gakupo murmured. Len glanced at his friend, whose eyes had narrowed with interest as he looked at Miku Hatsune.

_No. _Was that his thought? What was it directed at? ''Maybe she's interested in you, Kamui. You're standing here, too.''

''Oh, no. She's quite obviously staring at you,'' Gakupo smiled slyly. ''Why not ask her out? Haven't you been complaining of boredom recently?''

''I don't ask girls out. I bring them to levels of pleasure they can never imagine, then I leave them. I don't believe in emotional attachments.''

Len couldn't believe that Gakupo was suggesting he ask Miku out. When he knew _perfectly well _that he never, ever asked girls out.

Certainly, he had been asked out before, but he always declined. He would usually show up half-naked at the girl's doorstep a few days later, then proceed to forget about his sadness over Rin. Over his sister.

He had never once been turned away, and he doubted Miku would say no to him either. He was _irresistible, _after spending so much time learning exactly how to pleasure a woman.

_And she's pretty. Beautiful, even._

Bedding her would be no hardship. But still, he hesitated. Miku was definitely inexperienced in this field - rumour said that she had thought a guy who tried to kiss her (Gakupo) was trying to suck her soul out of her body and had proceeded to run, crying, to a teacher.

Gakupo had gotten detention for a week.

Was Gakupo out to get him into trouble? Len didn't know, and he didn't want to risk it.

''I'll leave her alone. She's not ready for...this kind of thing.'' Len decided, and Gakupo sighed, flopping down into his chair. Len knew that, for once, he had made the right choice.

Which was probably why he was feeling so strangely disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

Len was sitting in the library, finally able to get away from the hordes of girls who usually swarmed him after school.

He didn't hate them. Really. But they could get annoying, especially when he just wanted to be alone for awhile.

''Len?'' Len wanted to curse. Slowly, he looked up from the book he was reading. Which happened to be Romeo and Juliet. Highly fascinating book. He did appreciate Shakespeare's tragedies.

''Yes, Rin?'' he smiled tightly. His twin sister smiled at him, her arm wrapped around Kaito's waist. He stared jealously at that arm.

''I'm going out with Kaito tonight. I made dinner this morning, it's in the fridge. Just warm it up, okay? Mom and Dad are still overseas, and I can't let my younger brother starve,'' she smiled again.

''Okay. Fine. Go have fun, Rin,'' he turned back to the book, pushing his spectacles further up his nose. He heard the tapping of footsteps as the pair walked away.

It seemed scarcely a moment later that someone was whispering his name, and he looked up, annoyed. His glare softened when he saw who it was.

Shy, sweet Teto. ''Teto,'' he rose from his chair, setting the book down on the nearby table. She blushed, her red ringlets hanging loose around her face. ''I'm sorry. I forgot.''

''It's okay,'' she whispered. ''I don't mind.''

He led her to one of the aisles, in the far side of the library which no one ever went to. ''Next time I'll make it up to you,'' he murmured, sitting her on his lap. She nodded, breathless.

His fingers swept her hair away from her temples, threading through the thick locks, then his lips covered hers, their teeth banging and scraping as their tongues entwined. One hand still in her hair, the other crept down to her shirt hem, past her blouse to trail over her warm stomach.

Teto moaned against his lips. Len smiled. He liked bringing pleasure, and he liked receiving it too. It helped him to forget everything.

They liked his taste, his _spice, _and he would give it to them since they liked it so much. Just once, just for one sweet time, his spice and flavour would be theirs.

He didn't understand why women liked the way he tasted. He thought he'd be bitter. Bitter due to his pent-up disappointment and frustration. Like the bitter taste of too much sweet syrup.

Teto pulled away from him, panting, and he nuzzled her neck, wanting to have her _here, _right now, right then. He would have, except that Teto was painfully shy and would never consent to it unless it was in a totally private space. Like...her room.

He heard a gasp, and like he had received an electric shock, he glanced up. Miku Hatsune had walked into the aisle, and at the sight of he and Teto entwined together so intimately she had dropped all the books she was carrying.

Blushing furiously, she knelt down and began gathering her books up, holding them close to her chest. ''I'm sorry!'' she squeaked. ''Just...just continue.'' And she scurried off.

Teto blinked. ''Len,'' she said hesitantly, ''I'm not in the mood anymore.'' He understood what she meant - after being stumbled upon like that, he had lost his drive too. He nodded, and slowly Teto got off him, walking away.

That was...embarrassing. For the first time, Len felt embarrassed that he had been caught doing something intimate with a girl he felt nothing for. Why? He had never cared before.

Maybe it was because he had been caught by the most innocent girl in their whole school - Miku Hatsune. She probably thought he was trying to eat Teto now.

Len actually felt frustrated that he had probably given Miku a bad impression of him. He _wasn't _a man-whore...maybe he was. He considered.

Rephrase. He _was _a man-whore, but he didn't take any available girl when he wanted. He had standards.

Like firstly, the girl had to be attractive. Secondly, she had to have nice eyes. Thirdly, she had to interest and amuse him.

Someone like Miku Hatsune.

He scowled, shaking his head. He had already told Gakupo that he wasn't going to target Miku Hatsune. She was too naive for these kind of things. But his traitorous mind was already betraying him!

He should just go home and eat his dinner. Then take a cold shower. _I really need to stop thinking about Miku Hatsune. _His new-found attraction to someone as innocent as her was making him feel like a paedophile, though she was the same age as he was. Eighteen.

''I'm a paedophile,'' he repeated aloud. ''A terrible paedophile.'' He walked out of the aisle.

Miku Hatsune had come out of the aisle next to his, and upon seeing him she froze. Clutching her books close to her chest, she backed away slightly and stared at him like he was a flesh-eating (but still attractive) zombie.

It was irritating, but strangely adorable. He decided to talk to her - funny thing was, he had known her since middle school, but they had never talked. Not once.

To be honest he had never even noticed her until today. ''Hey.''

''Hi,'' she bit her lip. ''You're Len Kagamine.''

''I know that,'' he raised an eyebrow. ''And you're Miku Hatsune.'' She glanced down at the floor and nodded.

In a barely audible whisper, she asked, ''Is Teto okay? She's my friend, and...I hope she's okay. Please don't eat her. If you're hungry, I have some leeks in my bag.''

Len had to press his lips together to keep from laughing. ''I wasn't trying to eat her.''

She blinked, her green eyes filled with so much innocence it made him hurt. ''Then what were you doing to her?''

''I..'' he hesitated. He, Len Kagamine, was not going to explain physical intimacy to this girl in the school library. ''Go ask Teto. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to answer your questions about what we were doing.''

She nodded, relaxing a little as she stared at him. He cocked his head, wondering what he should say. ''Well...goodbye,'' he said awkwardly.

''Bye,'' she said softly, backing away from him to hide inside the aisle she had just left. Len frowned.

She was an extremely intriguing puzzle. A puzzle he definitely wouldn't mind solving.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku Hatsune found Teto Kasane shortly after she left the library. Her red-headed friend blushed upon seeing her and tried to scurry away.

''No, Teto, wait!'' Miku rushed over to her. Teto swallowed, turning slowly to face her.

''Yes, Miku?'' Teto asked innocently. Miku bit nervously on her lip.

''What were you and...Len Kagamine...doing in the library? Are you okay? He looked like he was trying to eat you, but he said otherwise.''

Teto blinked, then for some unknown reason she began to laugh. Miku blinked, unsure of what she had said wrong. ''Teto?''

''Oh, dear, sweet Miku,'' Teto gasped out amidst peals of laughter. ''Len wasn't trying to eat me, not in the literal sense of the word. Do you know what's kissing?''

Miku shook her head, eyes wide. Teto explained, and a minute later Miku was looking faintly nauseous. ''You're telling me that kissing is when two people...press their lips together and stuff. Ugh. Why would anyone want to do that? It sounds disgusting. And unhygienic.''

''You haven't tried it before, Miku,'' Teto sighed. ''Why don't you ask Len to show you how? He wouldn't mind. And he's really _good _at it,'' Teto sighed dreamily.

Miku frowned. Teto didn't sound like...herself. ''Is there anything else I should know about acts of physical intimacy?''

Teto thought. ''I don't know, Miku...if you didn't know what's kissing, I don't think you'd know...'' her eyes lifted to meet hers. ''Do you know about sex?''

''Yes,'' she mumbled. ''It's an act that animals and human beings carry out in order to continue the species.''

Teto sighed. ''I didn't ask for the textbook definition, Miku. I meant, do you know what _it _is?'' To her surprise, Miku nodded.

''It's worse than kissing,'' she pronounced. ''I mean, at least kissing only involves the exchange of saliva. Sex involves the exchanging of _other _bodily fluids, such as -''

''Okay, Miku, I think that's quite enough,'' Teto interrupted. ''Yes, I can see that you know what's sex. I think you can hold your own now. See you later, I have work to do.'' Waving, Teto hurried off, leaving Miku behind, still confused.

''So Teto taught you everything?'' a familiar, velvet croon caressed her ear, and she whipped around, eyes widening. Len Kagamine.

Miku had watched him from afar ever since middle school. He had never noticed her. And now, all of a sudden, he was talking to her. She wondered what had changed.

Len Kagamine was one of the most popular boys in their school. Wherever he went, girls followed in their droves.

He was handsome in a way which should be illegal, with his lean, toned body, his silky blonde hair, tied up into a small ponytail, and those heart-melting cerulean blue eyes, framed with long, thick eyelashes.

Those kind of eyelashes were truly wasted on a boy. She blinked and shook her head. ''Len,'' she greeted him, feeling painfully shy.

He smiled, a gorgeous smile which made her knees feel weak. ''So you know I wasn't trying to eat Teto now, don't you?'' he teased.

She swallowed, unsure of how to react. ''I-I supposed so,'' she stammered, heart thudding in her chest. ''You were...kissing her, right?''

His eyes softened. ''I was,'' he admitted casually. ''Not that there's anything between Teto and I. She knows that, too.''

He approached her, and Miku instinctively backed away. He smirked faintly and followed, until he had her trapped against the wall.

Bracing his arms on either side of her head, he leant down, his breath smelling of cinnamon. She inhaled, getting dizzy from his spicy scent, and his eyelids lowered sensuously, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. ''Len,'' she whispered. In protest? In encouragement?

His lips covered hers, and they both moaned. _Len _moaned at the taste of her, like sweet honey and warm caramel, addictive and delicious like nothing he had ever tasted.

Their kiss was cautious and gentle, but it gradually became more and more insistent. Hard and demanding. He took all she had to give and yet he still demanded more, _yearned _for more, wanted more of her and her sweet taste.

Miku wrenched her head away from him, gasping, and he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes. Did she enjoy that as much as he did?

''Was that...a kiss?'' she asked innocently, her soft, vivid green eyes dreamy-looking. He ran his fingers through her hair. It felt like a silk waterfall.

''Yes,'' he licked his lips. ''Did you like it?''

''Am I...not supposed to?'' she asked, breaths still coming out in short little gasps. He smirked.

''I'd be extremely disappointed if you _liked _it, Miku. When I kiss you, you're supposed to _love _it, nothing less.'' Her eyes widened as he ran his tongue against her lips, tasting more of that sweet caramel.

Miku pushed him away, her heart still beating rapidly. Len flicked his blonde hair away from his blue eyes. She had always been entranced by those eyes - they seemed so sad. ''I-I need to go. Bye, Len,'' she gulped, then ran off as fast as her legs could carry her.

So Len has just _kissed _her. She had lost her first kiss to him. Did she regret it? No, not at all. It had felt good, she had enjoyed it, and secretly she hoped that he might kiss her again. He tasted like his scent, like spicy, heady cinnamon. It made her want more of that taste.

Slowly, Miku raised one hand to her lips. She smiled. Her lips were still tingling from Len's kiss. But she dared not hope for more - after all, why would the perfect Len Kagamine be interested in someone as naive as her?

Len remained standing outside the library, wondering what had just happened.

Girls didn't push him away. _He _was the one who left afterwards while they lingered, not the other way round. He felt strangely insulted - was he not good enough for Miku?

_No, that's not possible. _He was good, and anyway he knew Miku didn't have anyone else to compare his kissing ability with.

Gakupo didn't count. _She didn't know what was a kiss then._

Miku's innocence was...refreshing. Usually the girls he kissed, the girls he bedded, they all were experienced. Some, like Meiko, had even more experience than he did; nor was he ashamed to admit that fact.

Meiko was older than him, after all.

Miku, though, she didn't know anything about physical intimacy. He wondered how she had managed to remain so sheltered throughout the eighteen years of her life.

Len wanted to be the one to introduce her to the world of lust and sex. It would be fun, he knew. To teach her like that.

And kissing her was enjoyable. The taste of warm honey and caramel still lingered in his mouth. Selfishly, he wanted to keep all that to himself. It wasn't that he liked her, not that way. He couldn't - he loved Rin.

But her taste was unique, nothing he had ever tasted before. He wanted to try again, see whether that taste was really hers or if the caramel sweetness was maybe due to some candy she had been eating earlier.

Unbidden, a selfish desire came to mind - a desire he had no right to feel.

_Miku Hatsune is mine._


	5. Chapter 5

''Brother,'' Miku called out as she opened the door to the house, fumbling with the keys.

Her brother, Mikuo Hatsune, looked up at her. He smiled. ''Miku. How was your day?''

''Fine,'' she shrugged. ''Did Mom and Dad call today? I need to ask them about my piano exam fees. The teacher told me I have to pay soon.''

''They haven't called. They'd probably call later. Anyways, I've made dinner, so have some food first. There's leek porridge.''

''Thanks, Mikuo!'' Miku grinned. She liked leek porridge - actually, she liked anything with leeks in them. Leeks were delicious.

Mikuo smiled back at her, then he hesitated, taking a deep breath. ''Miku...I need to ask you something,'' he began. ''Something that Akaito said he saw, earlier in school today. Outside the library.''

Miku froze. ''Yes, Mikuo?'' she tried to feign innocence. ''What did Akaito see?''

''He said that he saw you kissing Len Kagamine. Is that true?''

Well, since Mikuo already _knew, _there wasn't any point in acting like she didn't know what he was talking about. She loved her brother dearly, but his overprotectiveness could get a little irritating.

She understood why he felt so protective of her though. Their parents had always been working, frequently going overseas for long periods of time for work. Ever since young, she and Mikuo had been relying on each other, and Mikuo was both parent and elder brother to her.

Though he was barely a year older than her.

''Yes, I was kissing Len Kagamine.'' Miku picked up her bowl of leek porridge, intending to go to her room to savour it. Mikuo frowned.

''You shouldn't get too close to Len Kagamine. It's not that I have anything against the guy, but...from what I heard, he's a playboy who toys with the affections of girls, treating them like prizes one day and like nothing the next.''

''I know that, Mikuo. He's been in the same school as me for six years.'' Miku sighed. ''I'm not interested in him that way,'' she lied convincingly. Or, at least she thought she was convincing. ''He's just a good friend. That kiss didn't mean anything to me, or to him.''

Mikuo raised his eyebrows. ''If you put it that way. Len's a good guy to have as a friend, but I wouldn't want to fall prey to someone like him. If I happened to be a girl. Which I am not.''

''You're just paranoid, Mikuo,'' Miku giggled. Carrying her porridge, she walked up the stairs to her room, careful not to spill any of the yummy food. After dinner, she would start on her homework.

But an uneasy feeling lingered in her mind as her brother's warning echoed in her thoughts. She knew Len was a playboy. Had known for quite some time, in fact - Len Kagamine had never bothered to hide that.

So why did she still like him that way? Why did his mere _presence _make her heart flutter, make her breaths quicken? She felt so _stupid _at times, liking someone who would never like her back.

She didn't like liking him that way. But she couldn't help it, and she had long given up trying to catch his attention that way. Instead, she tried, to the best of her ability, to ignore him.

However, ignoring him was hard. She could _feel _him, the moment he entered a room. Feel Len. And she couldn't help but stare, helplessly drawn to him. It was _frustrating._

She wondered why Len suddenly started talking to her. She wondered what had changed, whether he might actually be interested in her now. She immediately squashed that hope - she wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to hope pathetically for something impossible.

Resolutely she reached for her bookbag, taking out her homework. She had algebra problems to solve, and she wasn't going to sleep until she had finished every single one of them.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len reclined in his chair, hands folded under his chin. Meiko stood before him, dressed in nothing but a sheer red top and a tight, short skirt in a similar shade of crimson.

He smiled as she approached him, her hands cupping his face. He remained still as her hands moved down from his face to his shirt, tugging at the buttons. He let her undo the buttons of his shirt, let her slide it off his body. Her hands ran up and down his chest, and he let his head fall back.

No emotional attachments. That was how he did this, for the sex and nothing else. He didn't believe in forming emotional bonds, and the women he bedded knew that. They all knew that, every single last one of them.

He rose from the chair, tugging on Meiko's wrist as he pulled her over to the wall. He pressed her against the cool wall, her back facing him as he gripped her wrists, trapping her between him and the cold wallpaper.

His hand moved down, to between her legs, and he found she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was already wet, more than ready for him, and he smiled, nibbling lightly at her neck. His fingers trailed feather-light patterns over her waist.

She arched against him, gasping, and he pressed into her, teasing her body with his. Swiftly he undid his pants. Making sure she really was ready for him, he slid himself inside her body from behind. Meiko cried out, her red hair tickling his cheek as he thrust in and out of her, hard and fast.

When she came, so did he, and once he came back down from his release he withdrew from her, as detached as before. _No emotional attachment._''Did you like that, Meiko?'' he purred.

''Yes,'' she panted, her body trembling. ''Again, Len. Stay with me,'' she was pleading.

''No,'' he said softly. ''I don't stay, remember? I leave once we both get what we want. You know that, Meiko.'' He cupped her cheek, running his thumb against her skin. ''If you want me to stay longer next time, take a longer time to come.''

With that, he turned and left, pulling on his shirt and buttoning his pants. Unhurriedly he left Meiko's house, and she made no attempt to stop him - for what he had said was true.

He didn't stay, and she knew it. If she forced him to, he would stay, but he wouldn't pleasure her, and he would never go back to her again.

''It's time to go home,'' he said softly, looking down the street. His house, Rin's house, was just a few houses down the street. He knew Miku lived near him too, though he wasn't sure which house she lived in.

_Miku. _At the thought of her, a sudden flash of desire went through him, desire that only came when he was thinking of his sister. Frowning, he shook his head, and the desire was gone.

Strange.

Maybe tomorrow, he would ask her where she stayed. He was curious, for some reason, and he badly wanted to know where the pretty, endearingly shy girl stayed.

And maybe persuade her to invite him over for a short visit.

He blinked. _No. _He was too busy, and anyways why should he go and visit her? He barely knew the girl.

Which was a lousy reason, actually, it had never stopped him from sleeping with someone before. Stranger or not didn't concern him - he was happy so long as he knew the girl's name.

_What is wrong with me? _He didn't know whether or not he wanted to bed Miku. A little bit of yes, a little bit of no. He was confusing himself.

How did he even start thinking about Miku Hatsune anyway?

He was probably thinking of her because he was _lonely. _That's right. Rin was still out with Kaito, and he knew that he would be going back home to an empty house. Yes, that's right.

Cheered, he pushed Miku Hatsune out of his mind and walked back home, trying not to focus on the jealousy he still felt when he thought of Rin being with Kaito.


	6. Chapter 6

Miku sat at her table, trying her hardest to pay attention to their teacher. He was going through algebra, which was a topic that Miku had a fairly weak grasp of.

''Len Kagamine,'' the teacher called out. Miku turned around to stare at the blonde boy, just like everyone else in class. _So it should be okay, since everyone else is looking at him too. Right?_

The handsome blonde yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. ''Yes?''

''Go wash your face. You're falling asleep in the middle of my class, and I don't like that. Now, Len. And pay attention.''

There was the scraping sound of a chair being pushed back, and then Len Kagamine was sauntering out of the classroom, his fingers running through his silky hair. Miku stared - she couldn't help it, though she felt like slapping herself at her own pathetic-ness.

Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, Miku bent her head, focusing on the next set of algebra problems the teacher was going through.

Len was exhausted. After Meiko, he had gone back home to sleep, but he _hadn't _been able to sleep. For some reason he had felt tortured, and the sense of torture didn't go away even when he heard Rin coming back.

He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep, about two or three, before having to wake up and prepare for school. And now, he was determined to pay attention in class.

Despite his playboy attitude, Len's grades had always been consistently perfect, always full marks, and he wasn't about to let his grades slip just because he was a little tired.

He entered the boy's toilet, going straight to the sink. Yawning once more, he turned the tap on, and warm water gushed out into the sink. Tiredly, he splashed water from the tap onto his face, then turned the tap off and wiped his face dry using his shirt sleeve.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror, and he stared at his own reflection. Blonde hair and eyes the colour of a summer sky - he looked so much like Rin, and Rin looked so much like him. It was difficult to tell them apart, aside from the fact she wore a ribbon and was obviously, well...a girl.

He turned from his reflection and walked out of the toilet, returning to class.

After maths class was over, Len rose, packing his bag for the next class. It was science, and he didn't want to be late - Len didn't fully understand the current topic their science teacher was going through.

As he was packing his bag, their maths teacher walked over to his table, and Len tensed, thinking that he was about to receive a lecture on paying attention and staying awake in class. He was surprised.

''Len, you've always scored well in maths. It's a subject you're good at,'' their teacher started. ''And Miku...she's not doing very well in this topic. Could you help her?''

''Help her?'' Len's mouth went dry. ''How?''

''Maybe go to her house, help her with her homework once a week,'' their teacher suggested. ''I'm sure you two can work something out. I've already spoken to Miku about it, and she's open to the idea.''

Before Len could object, their teacher was already walking away. ''I'm counting on you then, Kagamine! I want a hundred-percent pass for this class in the upcoming algebra test.''

Len hung his head in defeat. Help Miku? With algebra? He'd never succeed - the whole class knew exactly how terrible Miku was at algebra. Even the God of Maths couldn't help her, he thought. Let alone him.

He decided to go find Miku after school. Maybe they could work something out, something that could accomodate his...unusual schedule.

He tried not to focus on the excitement that he felt, excitement caused by the fact that he now had an actual reason to spend time with Miku Hatsune.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was sitting in the cafeteria. Len saw her, nibbling on what appeared to be a leek, staring at some open books strewn all over the table.

He approached her, and upon getting nearer to the table he saw that they were books on algebra problem sums. He cringed. ''Miku.''

She glanced up, starting. ''Oh...Len. Hi,'' she said quietly, looking back down at her books as she continued nibbling on the leek.

Len frowned. Her attitude towards him had _changed _- she seemed so aloof, all of a sudden. ''Did our teacher tell you about...how he wanted me to help you with algebra?''

''He did,'' she said cautiously. ''Why?''

Was she acting clueless?

''So how do you want to go about it?'' he asked, sighing. ''Like...do you want me to go to your house, or do you want to come to mine, or...?''

Her green eyes widened as she understood his meaning. ''Oh. Um, actually I was thinking maybe you could help me in a neutral space...like in here? The school cafeteria?''

Len glanced around and saw that the girls in the cafeteria were already eyeing him with obvious intent. ''No. Somewhere more private.''

She sighed. ''Where do you want it, Len?''

''My house?'' the offer slipped past him, into the air between them. She blushed a little, her creamy cheeks flushing a faint shade of rose.

''I don't know, Len...I don't even know where you live,'' she said hesitantly. ''And I need to ask my brother.''

''I live near you,'' Len was startled. Didn't she know that? He had known that they were neighbours ever since middle school.

Miku gaped at him. ''Where do you live?''

''Near school. Third avenue,'' he blinked at her. Her large green eyes widened.

''I live there,'' she said wonderingly. ''Okay. When? And I'll still need to ask my brother.''

''Every Monday, I was thinking?'' He put his hands in his pockets. ''And Tuesday. And Friday.'' He saw her open her mouth. ''Don't say anything, Miku. We both know how terrible you are at algebra.''

She shut her mouth mutinously. He reached out towards her, palm facing upwards. ''Your phone.''

She regarded him suspiciously, but pulled out her phone and placed it in his palm. He typed in his number, then returned the phone to her. ''Text me when you've arranged everything with your brother.''

She nodded, taking her phone back, then returned her gaze to her maths textbook. Len's eyes narrowed - was he that boring?

Without another word, he turned and walked away from the table.

Miku heaved a sigh of relief. His near presence had been disconcerting, and she had barely been able to focus as he talked to her.

She looked down at her phone screen. The words 'Len Kagamine' looked back at her, and she smiled.

She, Miku Hatsune, had gotten the number of Len Kagamine, the most popular boy in school. It seemed that miracles were always happening, even to people like her.


	7. Chapter 7

Len was feeling terribly frustrated. And what was worse was that he had no idea why.

So Miku Hatsune hadn't seemed thrilled at the prospect of studying with him. So? It wasn't any big deal. He wouldn't like to study with someone else, either - it could get distracting.

But still. He was _Len Kagamine. _The boy that girls fell totally head-over-heels for. Every single girl he had ever met had, at some point, indicated interest in him. Even Miku had.

So why wasn't she more excited at the fact that he was going to spend more time with her? One-to-one? Had her opinion of him changed so quickly? So suddenly? And if so...why?

Len sighed. Why was he puzzling over this anyway? _It doesn't matter. _He was her tutor, and that was it. He wasn't interested in her that way.

Images of skin pressed against skin, lips pressed against lips, contradicted his thoughts, and he scowled. _No. _He had already promised both himself and Gakupo that he wasn't interested in Miku Hatsune that way.

He wondered if the only reason he was so taken in by her was because of her aloofness, how she was the only girl to seem so disinterested in him, and because of her child-like innocence. Because he couldn't think of any other reason why he lusted after her so much.

Lust, not love. Not like, he reminded himself. Maybe infatuation, maybe desire, but not actual like. What he felt for Miku couldn't be compared with what he felt for Rin.

Lounging in his bed, he continued staring at his bedroom ceiling, still wondering why he was so attracted to, of all people, sweet, innocent Miku Hatsune. Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

Lazily, he reached over to his bedside table, picking it up. He had received a text, and he wondered who it was from. Meiko? Luka? Teto? Girls whose names he couldn't even remember anymore?

An unknown number. He frowned, wondering who on earth it could be from, and opened the message.

_Hi Len. Miku here. My brother's okay with the idea. So...I'll go to your house tomorrow, after school?_

Miku. Len's eyes widened, and eagerly, swiftly, he tapped out his reply.

_Sure. Meet me outside the school library, immediately after last period. Don't be late._

He sent his reply, and barely thirty seconds later he received another text from her.

_Okay. See you._

Len smiled. He had half a mind to continue the conversation, but in the end he decided against it. Miku didn't sound very enthusiastic, and he didn't know whether or not she would reply to his messages.

Best to wait until tomorrow. A little thrill went through him at the thought of talking to her, seeing her again.

Maybe he would do other things, things that didn't involve the teaching of maths...Len blinked. What was he _thinking? _He ought not to be distracted from the impossible job at hand - to teach Miku Hatsune algebra.

Len sighed. ''I should never have agreed to this,'' he muttered mutinously.

Oh, wait. He _didn't _agree to this. The teacher had just walked to him and told him to do it. Great. Len didn't know he was such a push-over. It was wonderful, finding out new character traits he never thought he had.

At least he didn't have anything on tonight, other than attempt to get some sleep.

For some reason, Len knew that his dreams tonight would be tormented by a pair of innocent, vivid forest-green eyes. Eyes that belonged to a girl that he hungered for, but shouldn't, couldn't, touch.

Miku held her phone close to her chest. Len Kagamine had just texted her. Her! Miku Hatsune!

How could she still be so calm? Inside, she felt like she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

_Don't be dumb. He's just helping you with algebra, there's nothing more to it. _Despite her negative thoughts, Miku couldn't help feeling excited about going to his house tomorrow.

She was such an hopeless, infatuated moron. What was she expecting to happen? That Len would kiss her again or something?

With a start, Miku realised that was exactly what she was hoping would happen. Frantically, she started to shake her head.

''Miku, don't be silly. Be happy that you have a reason to go to his house. Don't expect anything more,'' she chided herself. ''He won't ever like you that way.''

Suddenly depressed, Miku slumped over her desk, her long green hair pooling around her. Why couldn't she just get over Len Kagamine already? He was always in her thoughts - didn't he ever get tired of constantly running through her mind?

His blue eyes haunted her, even in her dreams. Len Kagamine showed up _everywhere _she looked, and even in her sleep she couldn't avoid him. It was so _frustrating!_

''Len,'' she whispered, resting her forehead on her arm. ''Do you have any idea how much I like you? How much I...want you?''

Obviously not.


	8. Chapter 8

_What time's Miku coming? I'll stay out of the house so I won't distract the two of you._

_After school, I guess? I doubt she'd stay for very long. And you don't have to stay out of the house - I'm just tutoring her._

_What _are _you thinking, Len? I know that. It'd be best for you two to have a completely silent place to study in. Anyways I'll be home late, dinner's in the fridge. Love you._

Len just sighed and put his phone down on the table. So his sister would be coming home late again. He guessed that she'd probably hang out with Kaito Shion. Again.

How irritating. Couldn't Rin tell that Len _wanted _her to stay at home? She didn't have to leave the house just because Miku was coming. It wasn't like he and Miku were going to do anything illegal. Or something that shouldn't be for public viewing...

He shook his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts. Ugh. How he _hated _this new-found obsession with that girl.

If only he hadn't noticed her in class that day. Then he would still be suffering over Rin, but at least he wouldn't be _agonizing _over Miku Hatsune like he was, now.

_This sucked. _He tilted his head back, leaning against the cool stone walls. He was waiting for the green-haired girl outside the school library, like he had arranged with her yesterday, and she was late.

Len briefly considered walking away, but changed his mind. He wasn't _that _evil - she needed his help. He wasn't going to abandon her just because she was a little late.

Though he really hated waiting for late people. After all, if someone _made _an appointment with you, and you agreed, shouldn't you keep to it and actually show up on time?

''I'm sorry, Len!'' he heard Miku call out from behind him. She was clutching some books in her arms, running towards him, and as he watched she tripped and fell, her books spilling all over the ground.

Len went to her at once, helping her up from the ground. She blushed, brushing the dust off her clothes, then knelt down to gather up her books. Textbooks. Of course. ''Thanks,'' she muttered, face still red.

''It's okay. Why were you so late?''

''My history teacher held our class back. I apologise for my lateness,'' she made a cute little bow, a shy smile on her face.

Len smiled - he couldn't help himself. ''Never mind, then. Follow me,'' he turned, then glanced back. ''I'm walking back home. You don't mind, do you?''

She shook her head, falling into step next to him. Len looked at her, with her vivid green eyes and long, waist-length green hair, then shut his eyes and tried to block out images of himself kissing her.

_I'm such a pervert._

Miku didn't know what to say as the two of them walked in silence to Len's house. She was walking next to the guy of her dreams (literally) and unsurprisingly, she had no idea how to start a conversation with him.

Why was she just so hopeless at this kind of thing?

Miku had never had a boyfriend, never had done anything related to romance. Her brother had been extremely protective of her, even when they were both children, and as a result she barely knew anything about romance.

The only reason she knew about sex was due to her science textbook.

''We're here,'' Len suddenly said, and Miku looked up, jerking out of her reverie. She studied the modest, two-storey house, then looked further down the street.

''That's my house,'' she blinked as she spotted it, further down. ''You're really my neighbour?''

''Didn't you know that?'' Len frowned at her. ''I've known since middle school.'' Taking a key out of his pocket, he unlocked the gate, allowing both of them inside.

So ever since middle school, ever since she had started liking him, he had been living just a few houses away from her?

Miku's cheeks warmed. How could she have been so ignorant? _No wonder Mikuo always tells me I'm living in a world of my own._

He led her inside his house, up the stairs to his room. Miku noticed that at the second-floor landing, he glanced at the door opposite his for a brief moment, before turning away to his room. Curious, Miku looked at the other door.

_Rin, _the sign on the door proclaimed. Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine's twin sister. ''Where's Rin?'' Miku asked.

He didn't look at her as he unlocked his room door. ''Out,'' he said shortly, providing no additional details. Miku shrugged and decided not to press for more.

The room door swung open, and Len strode in, tossing his bag onto the rumpled bed. Miku went in more hesitantly - it was the first time she'd been in a guy's room, other than Mikuo, and she didn't know what to expect.

It looked like any other guy's room, she supposed - the bed was unmade, there were shirts all over the floor, and some empty take-away boxes were strewn all over Len's bedside-table. His phone charger was still plugged in.

The only place that _wasn't _messy was, surprisingly, what appeared to be a study table. His books were lined up there, and they were actually lined up in alphabetical order. Miku's eyes widened - she wasn't that orderly.

''Sorry about the mess,'' Len said apologetically. ''I don't usually get people visiting my room. And I don't really notice the mess most of the time.''

''It doesn't matter,'' Miku smiled hesitantly. ''I mean, your study table is clean.''

He laughed, a rich, warm sound. ''Because I don't actually study on that table. I'm used to doing my homework and studying on my bed. That table's just used for organising books and files.''

Len reached out, grabbing a chair. ''Take a seat,'' he offered. ''I'll go get a glass of water or something.'' Then he left the room.

Miku sat, holding her bookbag in her lap. Len always looked so put-together; she'd never have expected his room to be so disorganised. She glanced at the books in his bookshelves, and her eyes widened - why would _anyone _want to read about criminal psychology?

''I can't even understand maths. And he's reading about criminal psychology.'' Miku just felt so _dumb _compared to Len Kagamine.

''Thirsty?'' he reappeared at the door, holding two glasses of water. She took one, and he walked in, sitting on his bed. Putting his glass down, he stretched, yawning. ''So what do you not understand about algebra?''

''Everything,'' Miku told him honestly. Len visibly cringed.

''Let's start from the basics, shall we?'' with a smile, he beckoned her closer to him. Reluctantly, Miku rose from the chair and walked to him, still carrying her bag.

Len reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of red spectacles, and even those spectacles didn't lessen his appeal as he wore them. ''Sit,'' he patted the bed, next to him.

Miku sat.

''So show me what you can do,'' he purred, pushing his spectacles further up his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

''I give up,'' Miku groaned, throwing her pen down on the notebook. Len suppressed a smile. A smile would've been sadistic, under such circumstances.

''It's not that hard,'' he said encouragingly. ''See, you managed to find what's x, right? Now you just have to substitute that value into the equation, and then you can solve it.''

She stared at the question. ''You're right,'' she said slowly. She bent her head over the piece of paper, her tongue sticking out as she scribbled over the worksheet. He took the chance to stare at her.

She was really so pretty. He must've been blind, to never have noticed it before.

_Or maybe you did notice it before, you just never admitted it because your mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Rin._

He cut off that line of thought.

''Done!'' Miku announced. She held the worksheet up so he could see it. ''Am I correct, Len?'' she smiled triumphantly.

''I'm surprised. You actually managed to solve the question,'' Len said teasingly. ''Now, you have nine more left to do.''

Miku groaned. ''Oh, please no. I can't stand it. I've been doing this worksheet for hours -''

''Actually, only half an hour,'' Len interjected, but Miku ignored him, barrelling on.

''- and I can't take any more of this, I swear my brain's about to explode. It's torture. _Algebra is mental torture. _How do you do it?''

Len shrugged. ''It just comes naturally to me, I guess.'' He glanced at the clock. Six-fifty. Miku had been in his room for two hours already.

How much longer would she be allowed to stay, before her brother would want her to go home? ''If you're really so tired, take a break,'' he suggested.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' she exclaimed, sitting up. ''Thank you so much, Len. I know it's tough, trying to teach me algebra.'' She smiled a sweet smile at him, and Len felt...

Strange. He felt like he might actually like this girl. _Which is impossible. I barely know her._

He had never noticed her before, not before that fateful day in school. Before that, she had been nothing but another schoolmate, cute, but not his type. She was too innocent, too child-like.

Now, that innocence reeled him in, like bait on a fishing hook. Unlike the fish, he knew that bait was a trap, and if he bit it he would be doomed.

Just like the fish, he went ahead and bit the bait anyway. _I'm a moron. A total, complete, utter moron._

Len tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She was still, frozen as though in shock, but as his lips moved against hers she slowly opened up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their tongues danced together as he leant into her, wanting _more _of that caramel taste.

It really was her. Her taste. Not some artificial sweet, but her, her caramel. _And it tastes so damn good._

Miku couldn't think. _Len Kagamine is kissing me. Again. He is kissing me. Me._

Cinnamon. Spicy, heady cinnamon filled her senses as his lips moved against hers. She never wanted this kiss to end, and she tightened her grip around his neck. He moaned a little as he felt her hold him tight, and with added ferocity he continued his assault on her mouth.

Len pried her arms free from around his neck, then his fingers wrapped around her wrists, trapping her as he pushed her down onto his bed, his weight settling comfortably on her.

She was crushing her maths worksheets, and she didn't care. The paper made crinkly sounds as he crushed her. In a good way.

Finally, Miku felt like she was going to suffocate, and gasping she pulled away from Len. His blue eyes were heavy-lidded, and they were just so _sensual. _They tempted her, to do what she didn't know - she just wanted to get closer to him. To Len.

He nuzzled her neck, his tongue running out slowly over her sensitive skin, and Miku shivered. _It felt so good. _His tongue went up from her collarbone to her jawline, tickling her, and she wanted him to continue.

He didn't. Instead, he trailed butterfly kisses over her jawline, over her cheeks. Miku felt her eyes close in pleasure, and she heard a velvet chuckle. Len's laugh.

''This is bad for you,'' he said softly, his fingers still gripping her wrists. ''Very bad. You know what I'm like, Miku.''

''I know,'' she whispered. ''But I can't do anything to stop it, Len. You're stronger than I am. If you want to trap me here, under you, then I'm your slave.''

''Do you want me to trap you here?'' he asked softly. Miku hesitated.

_I'm not ready for this kind of thing. _''No.''

Len's blue eyes turned frosty, then he was off the bed, even faster than she could blink. ''Let's continue where we stopped then,'' he said coolly. ''You have nine more questions to do.''

Miku sat up, her mouth still slightly swollen from his fierce kiss, and stared. Was he going to act like nothing had happened?

''Well? The worksheets are a little crumpled, but they're still readable.''

Apparently so. Miku sighed, wondering whether this was worth the trouble of getting angry over. She decided not to waste her energy.

Instead, she just grabbed the worksheet and continued with her work.

Len was confused. What had just _happened?_

So he had kissed Miku Hatsune again. He had liked it, and for once it hadn't felt like an obligation. He had wanted to, had yearned for more than just a simple kiss.

But she had denied that more to him.

What was he _lacking? _What did he lack such that she wasn't willing to go further with him? Was she interested in another boy?

At that thought, Len went cold. _No. She can't. She's mine._

Where had that thought come from? He didn't have any claim over her, Miku Hatsune was free to go and kiss anyone she fancied...

Fine. Len was jealous. And he didn't like it.

Why was he feeling jealous about Miku Hatsune? She was nothing but a pretty classmate to him. Pretty, but not Rin. His own confused emotions were infuriating him.

He didn't like Miku Hatsune, but the thought of her kissing another guy (like Gakupo) just pissed the hell out of him.

_Maybe it's because I was the one who took her first kiss. That's why I feel so possessive. There's no way I'm interested in her, otherwise._

Maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

''I hate Len Kagamine,'' Miku muttered as she left his house.

She had _finally _finished off all her worksheets, and now she was going home. Len followed her down the stairs, his blue eyes still cool.

Miku tried hard to ignore his presence.

''That was productive,'' Len muttered, his hands shoved in his pockets. Miku didn't reply. What was she supposed to say?

Len had kissed her, then he had pulled away and acted like nothing had happened. Kissing might not mean anything to him, but it meant a lot to Miku.

What did he view her as?

His eyes softened as she stared at him. ''I'm sorry for what happened earlier,'' he murmured. ''If I did anything that you didn't want me to do...'' he glanced away from her, ''then I apologise.''

''I don't think you did anything wrong,'' Miku said before she could stop herself. ''But why did you pull away?''

Those blue eyes flickered to her, filled with surprise. ''Didn't you want me to?''

_I don't know. _Did she want him to? She wasn't ready for anything beyond light caresses, beyond deep kisses. She didn't think she was ready. But was she, actually?

_I didn't want him to stop._

''I don't know,'' she said truthfully. He looked away again, but Miku thought she glimpsed a trace of hurt in those cerulean blue eyes.

Why? She wasn't anything to him. He had made that clear enough.

''Then I have nothing more to say to you,'' he said, voice distant. He turned, to walk back inside his house.

''Len, wait,'' she hesitated. Could she ask him for this favour, when she barely even knew him? And would he want to trouble himself?

He paused. ''What?'' He sounded wary.

''Could you walk me back home? I know it's only a short distance, but...'' her voice shook, and she hated the way she showed weakness in front of him. ''I don't want to be alone.''

Len didn't say anything for awhile. He didn't move, either, and Miku found that she was waiting with bated breath for his reply.

Finally, he heaved a sigh, turning back to face her. His blue eyes searched her green ones. ''Okay. I'll walk you back.''

He fell into step next to her, and they walked back, silence a thick curtain between them. Miku didn't mind, though. She hated being alone, especially after sunset. She shivered.

Facing the dark by herself terrified her, even after all these years.

Len noticed her tremble. ''Are you cold?''

Miku shook her head, no, and he didn't press on the issue.

Why did he agree to walk her back? _Why am I treating her like this?_

There was once a time where he couldn't care less if a girl rejected him. There were plenty of other girls, and to him all girls were the same - vessels used to forget.

What made Miku Hatsune so different from the others? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to find out.

They reached her house, and Miku turned around to bid him goodbye. Len hesitated, knowing he should leave, but not wanting to.

Miku stayed outside her gate, too, and the two of them just stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say.

Miku finally broke the awkward silence between them. ''So...I'll go to your house on Friday then?'' she asked.

''No, come tomorrow too,'' Len immediately said. Her eyes widened, and she looked at him with confusion in her mesmerising green eyes. Len could almost hear her think: _Is my algebra really that bad that he has to teach me so often?_

''It's not what you think,'' he said hastily. ''It's just that your algebra skills will improve much faster if we...study more often.''

Miku considered, then she nodded shyly. ''Okay. Then...I'll see you tomorrow?'' she said questioningly. He nodded.

''And Miku?'' he said slowly. She looked up at him, eyes startled, but she didn't say anything. He leant down, breath washing over her face, and gently his lips brushed her cheek.

Len wasn't prepared for Miku's reaction.

She turned her head so that her lips met his, a small moan escaping her.

Len wasn't prepared for his own reaction.

He crushed her towards him, letting out a moan of his own as his arms wrapped around her waist. Hungrily, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, wanting more. Wanting so much more than she was willing to offer him.

Why was it that he always reacted so _strongly _towards her? Why, of all girls, did it have to ber her? Miku Hatsune?

She was just so innocent, and Len didn't _want _to leave her. For once, he considered the feelings of the other party, and he didn't want to hurt her. She was guile-free, and she didn't want him for sex. At least he didn't think so.

So what did she want him for?

Miku had her eyes closed in bliss. This was the third time she was kissing Len, and she thought she might actually enjoy this whole kissing business. His lips were so soft against hers.

''Miku,'' he murmured against her lips, withdrawing slightly. She shivered at the way he said her name - sensual, seductive, his voice wrapped around her name reverently. Almost like a prayer. ''Stop.''

''Why? Don't you like it?'' she asked, surprised at her own brazenness.

''I like it. That's why you have to stop before I do something I regret,'' Len purred. Miku didn't understand what he meant, but he wanted her to stop, so she did.

His fingers gripped her wrists, preventing her from stepping any further away from him. ''Don't kiss anyone else. Only me,'' his tone was demanding, and his eyes were filled with something Miku thought might be possessiveness.

''Why not?'' she asked back coyly. ''I'm free to kiss anyone else I'd like to. We're not together, or anything like that.''

''I was your first kiss.''

''No, Gakupo was.'' Miku chirped happily. Len glared at her.

''That didn't count.'' His hand cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her skin. ''Please, Miku?''

''But why?'' she dropped her playful facade. ''What do you want from me, Len? You kiss me, then you pull away. You hold me close, then you push me away from you. What do you want?''

His lovely blue eyes were almost frightened. ''I don't know, Miku. I don't know what I want. All I know is, I can't stand the thought of you being with another person.''

''Do you...like me?'' Miku asked hesitantly, heart in her throat.

''No,'' Len said softly. ''I can't like you that way. I'm sorry.''

Disappointment flooded her. ''Then you have no right to dictate what I should do.''

''I know that,'' Len glanced downwards, then looked up at her from beneath his long eyelashes. ''But still, I can't bear seeing you with someone else. Please.''

''I am not a second option, Len.'' With that, Miku wrenched away from him and walked past the gate into her house, leaving Len Kagamine behind.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't know what he's thinking. He doesn't have any right to dictate who I can, or can't, kiss. Who am I to him?_

_Who is he to me?_

Miku was fuming as she let herself into her house. Mikuo looked up from the book he was reading as she slammed the front door shut.

''You're back earlier than I expected,'' her brother commented. ''Someone called you, by the way. Teto, I think?''

Miku felt her frustration recede as surprise took its place. ''Why didn't she call my phone?''

Mikuo shrugged. ''I asked her that too. She said she knew you were going to study with Len Kagamine, so she didn't want to call your phone just in case she...interrupted anything.''

Miku frowned. ''We were just _studying. _Teto could've called me if she wanted to.''

Her brother grinned, a silly grin which made her feel like punching him. ''Teto didn't seem to think that way.''

''Ugh. Leave me alone, Mikuo.'' She stomped up the stairs to her room, ignoring her brother's howls of laughter.

She locked her room door, flopping down on her bed, then whipped her phone out of her pocket. Calling Teto, she studied her fingernails as she waited for her to pick up. Teto picked up on the third ring.

''Hello, Miku?'' Teto sounded excited. ''I've just heard something seriously unexpected. Something I bet you'd totally _love._''

''What did you hear about, Teto?'' Miku asked, half-sighing. Teto was her friend, but Miku didn't feel like dealing with anything now.

''Gakupo told Kaito, who told Rin, who told me, that he has a crush on you!''

Miku's eyes flew open. ''Gakupo has a crush on me?'' she croaked out, disbelief in her voice.

''Yep. Isn't that just awesome? He's so cool,'' Teto commented, obvious envy in her voice. ''Well, see you tomorrow, Miku, I need to do my homework.'' The line went dead.

Miku just stared at her phone. Gakupo Kamui, one of the coolest guys in their school, had a crush on her? Miku Hatsune? The naive girl everyone dismissed as too innocent to involve in anything?

The universe had to be playing some massive joke on her. That was the only explanation she could think of.

''Is Gakupo just _bored _or something?'' Miku wondered aloud. Holding out her phone, she scrolled down her contact list. Gakupo Kamui.

When had she gotten his number? A year ago, she thought. Shortly before he had tried to kiss her. Her lips tilted up, into a half-hearted smile.

She hadn't known what was kissing then. _Len _had been the one to first show her what kissing was like, how pleasurable it could be.

What would Gakupo teach her, then?

Somehow, she felt guilty. Like she was betraying Len, somehow, thinking of someone other than him. But why should she feel guilty? She wasn't anything to him.

_I want someone who'll treat me as a priority, not as a second option._

Decisively, she pressed the call button, and he picked up straightaway. ''Hello?''

''Gakupo,'' Miku started hesitantly. ''I've heard a rumour recently. Can we...talk about that?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I'm not in the mood, Meiko,'' Len snapped. Meiko sounded like she was in a terrible mood.

''You're always in the mood! What _happened _to you, Len?'' she asked, no, demanded.

''Nothing,'' he sighed. ''I'm just tired. It's been a long day at school, really, and I just want to sleep now. Next time, Meiko.'' He hung up.

Len was feeling frustrated beyond belief. Second option? _Second option? _So Miku didn't want to be a _second option?_

There wasn't even any other option besides her in the first place. No one else interested him, and Rin was forever out of his grasp.

He realised that it did make Miku a second option, and instantly he felt guilty. Wait. Guilty? What for? He was _Len Kagamine _- he didn't feel guilty. Especially not because of a _girl._

He stared at his phone screen. _Miku Hatsune, _her name stared right back at him. His fingers itched to press the call button, to call her, to demand an answer - was she interested in him or not?

And if she was, then why was she so...distant? She confused him. Sometimes, it seemed as though she couldn't get enough of him, then at other times it seemed as though she couldn't _wait _to get away from him.

His head jerked up as he heard the front door creak open. Rin was back. He rose from the couch to greet her. ''Rin.''

''Len,'' she responded absently. He frowned. Strange. He didn't seem to want her as much as he usually did.

_I'm probably just tired._

''So how did your studying session go?'' she asked him cheerfully. He jerked out of his reverie.

''It went fine, I guess,'' he shrugged. ''Miku's not that hard to teach. I've seen worse.''

Rin turned to face him, her blue eyes becoming sly. ''Do you like her, Len?''

''What makes you think that?'' he replied coolly, eyebrow arching. Though he wondered whether his sister could tell he was interested in her.

He doubted it though, since she couldn't even sense that he, her very own brother, wanted her as more than just a sibling.

''You don't usually agree to teach people. And even when you have no choice but to agree, you complain bitterly about what terrible students they are.''

''There are always exceptions, and first-times,'' Len shrugged casually. ''I'm tired. Good night, Rin.''

''Good night, Len,'' she called back as he climbed up the stairs, to his room.

As he locked himself inside the room, he wondered what he should do next. Should he try to talk to Miku in school tomorrow? Or should he tempt and disappoint, like what she had done to him tonight?

He didn't know. And Len hated not knowing.

He sat on his bed, collapsing on his pillows, then froze. The sheets still carried a lingering hint of _her _sweet scent, the sweet smell of strawberry shampoo.

Len found himself inhaling deeply as the strawberry scent wafted into his nose. _Damn, that smells good._

_I could eat her up._

What was he _thinking? _Miku Hatsune didn't want to be involved with him that way. She had made that clear. There wasn't any point in wanting more - he didn't want this to become another Rin.

He sighed and rolled over, burying his face in his pillows, and unwillingly he let out a soft moan. _I can still smell her strawberry shampoo on my pillows._

Skin on skin, lips against lips, fingers exploring hungrily, needily. Len's tongue flicked out against his lips, ravenous. For the first time ever, the only time he could recall, he wanted someone, _lusted _for someone, someone who wasn't Rin.

He wanted long, strawberry-scented green hair spilling over his bed, bare naked skin beneath his as he fully explored the owner of this scent. As he took all she had to give, and more.

_I'm such a pervert, wanting things I can't have from someone as innocent and pure as she is._

He didn't care. He wanted her, even if she didn't want him, and if he had to do with her what he did with other women, if he had to give up _everything _for a slight taste...well, so be it.

Len Kagamine got what he wanted. Always.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again, he woke up for school. Once again, he felt like going back to sleep.

_I really don't feel like waking up today._

With a yawn, Len stretched and rubbed at his eyes. It was the middle of the school week, at least, he reasoned, and in two more days he could sleep in the whole afternoon if he wanted to.

Slightly cheered, he prepared for school, greeting his twin sister as he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. For once, he didn't linger on her, on the way her hair was tousled in the morning, and how she would give him a drowsy, sleepy smile.

His thoughts were fixated on someone with teal hair and eyes the colour of a lush summer forest. Someone who he wanted. Badly.

He would meet her in school later, and then he would try to obtain what he wanted from her. Did Len feel bad about wanting her body that way?

No, of course not. He was Len Kagamine.

And Len Kagamine always got what he wanted. The means didn't matter, so long as he got his desired outcome.

And this particular outcome would involve Miku Hatsune, naked, and on a bed with him.

Well, not necessarily on a bed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len waited in class, napping lightly as he waited for Miku to come into class. He had walked to school by himself, as usual - ever since Rin had gotten together with Kaito, the two of them always went to school together.

Len used to find that irritating. Now, it was just a minor annoyance, one that was easily pushed to the back of his mind. He had more important things to focus on, now.

He heard a familiar, innocently sweet voice float in through the open classroom door, and he sat upright in his seat, _eagerly _awaiting Miku Hatsune's arrival.

But then her voice was answered with a husky male laugh, and instantly Len's eyes narrowed with suspicion. It sounded strangely like...

Gakupo? Surely not.

Miku and Gakupo entered the classroom together, she laughing at something Gakupo had apparently just said. Len noticed that their hands were linked, and when someone accidentally ran into Miku, Gakupo held her close, glaring at the offender.

_Damn._

Now, this was certainly...unexpected.

He was disappointed, of course, but he should be happy too. Happy that Gakupo finally had a girlfriend. Gakupo had had his eye on Miku for ages, he remembered now.

But Len didn't expect this feeling of..._jealousy, _and what felt like _possessiveness, _to sweep through him. It was stupid.

_She's nothing but a pretty girl to me, and I don't have any right to be jealous. Or possessive. She isn't my girlfriend._

Unless he wanted her to be. But he didn't.

Hadn't she told him she didn't want to be treated as a second option? And if she were to be his girlfriend, Len had to admit that she would always be only a second option.

Wait, girlfriend? Since when did he consider making someone his girlfriend? _Sex partner, _sure, but _girlfriend?_

There was definitely something wrong with him today.

All the more that he ought to be happy for Miku and Gakupo. They seemed happy together, but...he couldn't summon up any happiness. Not even a pretence.

''Len,'' Gakupo reached his table and grinned. Miku, still holding Gakupo's hand, smiled sweetly at him, and _damn _that smile made him burn. He tried not to show it.

''Gakupo,'' Len said tonelessly. ''New girlfriend?''

''Since last night,'' Gakupo shrugged, kissing Miku's forehead. The sight of that made Len feel like strangling Gakupo with his bare hands.

Last night? After she had told him she wanted to be a priority? What was Len, then? Was he nothing to Miku?

How could she jump to Gakupo so _quickly?_

''I'm happy for you, Gakupo. You too, Miku. Stay together forever, and all that other relationship shit.'' Even to Len's own ears, he sounded insincere. Gakupo frowned.

''You're such a PMS-ing bastard, you know that? When are you getting a girlfriend? You've been single forever.''

Miku stared at him, and Len didn't know what to say. ''Eh...I don't feel like getting into a steady relationship now,'' he finally said lamely.

''Really, Len?'' Miku asked quietly, her eyes asking him a million questions, questions he didn't know how to answer. Gakupo shot her an inquisitive look, but didn't ask anything.

The pair walked away, and Len stared at their retreating backs, feeling a little hollow inside.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

During break time, Len noticed that Gakupo and Miku were both missing. Curious, he went out to the hallway to look for them, and when he heard soft murmurs coming from inside a neighbouring empty classroom, he looked inside.

What he saw killed him inside.

Miku was sitting on a table, her long, shapely legs wrapped around Gakupo's waist. Her arms held him in a close embrace, her eyes closed as they kissed, more passionately then Len ever had with her -

Len stepped away from the slightly ajar door, gasping. His fingers ran through his blonde hair, unable to forget the contentment and pleasure on her face.

_He _had kissed those lips before. And he craved them, craved that _taste. _Why did Gakupo get to have a try?

What had he done wrong? Why didn't she want him? _In what way was he inferior to Gakupo?_

''I'll make her mine, one way or another.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku pulled away, gasping for breath. Gakupo's fingers ran through her long hair, his dark blue eyes holding a strange mixture of mirth and curiosity. ''Soul-sucking, isn't it?'' he teased.

''Maybe,'' she shrugged, sliding off the table. He smiled and patted her shoulder.

''And that's the way you should kiss, if you ever want Len to yourself. He's notorious for his kissing ability - not that I'd know first-hand,'' Gakupo shuddered. ''I'd like to think I'm much more skilled than he is.''

Miku smiled. ''You're both good,'' she brushed her lips.

Gakupo _did _have a crush on her, he admitted last night, but she had told him about how she felt for Len, and he hadn't pressed for more.

He _had _suggested that she should try to make Len jealous, though, and after consideration Miku had agreed to the idea.

She wasn't sure about whether or not it was working, though.

Gakupo had wanted one kiss in return for his help, and Miku had agreed. She saw it as payment, and Gakupo _had _kissed her before anyway.

She had thought he was a soul-sucker then. She knew better than that now.

Walking hand-in-hand, she and Gakupo walked out of the classroom, and she saw Len standing by the water cooler, taking a drink of water. She stopped to admire him, his blonde hair curling over his forehead as he bent to take a drink.

He rose, and upon seeing her, his blue eyes darkened, becoming cool and distant. ''Miku. Don't forget that you're supposed to come by my house later.'' He nodded at Gakupo, then sauntered down the hallway.

Miku looked at Gakupo, who shrugged. ''Like I warned you before, Miku,'' his dark blue eyes twinkled with merriment, ''Len can be a total PMS-ing bastard.''


	13. Chapter 13

''You know the way to my house, don't you? I don't want to have to wait again.''

Miku jumped a little as Len's velvet voice caressed her ear. She glanced up, at him, and saw him staring down at her, a quizzical look in his eyes. She swallowed and nodded.

''Good. Then make your own way there later. Text me when you're about to reach.'' With that, he disappeared, almost faster than her eye could see. She frowned.

He didn't seem _jealous _at all, he just seemed like he couldn't be bothered to talk to her anymore. Her heart sank. Had her plan backfired on her?

Gakupo, who was slouching in the chair next to hers, snapped his fingers in front of her face. ''Don't look so depressed, Miku. Len's not happy about this. Trust me, I know. If it was any other girl he had seen me with, he wouldn't be all cold like the way he is now.''

''But he barely wants to talk to me,'' Miku sighed. ''Should I tell him we aren't really a couple? I'd rather be friends with him than nothing at all.''

Though being his friend and seeing him flirt with all the other girls would tear even deeper than when he was just her crush, admired from afar.

_I really have no idea what to do. Why can't I be more experienced at this kind of thing?_

Because Len was the only person she had ever had feelings for, all these years?

''Don't tell him anything,'' Gakupo assured her. ''See how he's like during your study session later. If he ignores you...well, maybe it's time to do something more drastic than just trying to rile him.''

''What do you mean, more drastic?'' Miku asked suspiciously. Gakupo's eyes gleamed, and Miku had a feeling she wouldn't like his idea.

''_Someone _can spread a rumour that you invited me over to your house, and that we behaved _much more _intimately than we usually did. Knowing this school, the gossip will reach Len's ears totally blown out of proportion.''

''No,'' Miku frowned. ''I'm not risking my reputation, not even for Len. I'm not shameless, you know,'' she added primly.

Gakupo laughed. She didn't know how he managed to find humour in every single situation, really. ''I was _kidding, _Miku. Len isn't the type to pay attention to rumours. He only believes what he himself has heard or seen.''

Miku looked down at her lap. ''Thank you, Gakupo...but why are you even helping me?''

''I think you're good for Len. He needs someone who he can _look after,_ you see. His whole life, Rin has been taking care of him. He needs to learn to be more responsible. And...I see how he looks at you. He's attracted, he just won't admit it.''

Her heart fluttered at Gakupo's words. ''Maybe he just finds me amusing. He knows so much more than me. To him, I probably seem childish and clueless about everything.''

Gakupo snorted. ''Don't put yourself down, Hatsune. He likes you. He talks to you in a way I've never seen him talk to any other girl, not even those he's intimate with. I'm his friend, and I know what I'm talking about. Don't you trust me?''

''I do, but...it seems so unlikely.''

Gakupo just smiled and rose from the chair, stretching. Leaning down, he patted her shoulder, his long purple hair falling around his face. ''Just go and see what he wants later, Hatsune. You might be surprised.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len didn't reply to her message, and Miku sighed, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She was about to reach his house, and like he had asked she had messaged him before she reached his house.

Well, she couldn't force him to do anything if he didn't want to reply. What could she do, anyway? She didn't control him - she wasn't even _anything _to him.

Unfortunately.

Miku drew to a stop as she reached Len's house. He was standing by the gate, and he watched her as she watched him, his blue eyes unreadable. ''Hey.''

She didn't know what to say, so she just mumbled ''Hi'' and looked down at the ground. She thought she heard the faintest hint of a chuckle, but when she swiftly glanced back up his face was as expressionless as ever.

''Come on in,'' he invited stonily, unlocking the gate for her. She trailed after him, unsure of whether or not he was _angry _at her. He didn't look too happy, and she wondered what on earth she had done to offend him.

Len led her up the stairs to his room, then without a word he went back down again. Miku swallowed and entered his room, sitting tentatively on the same chair as yesterday.

His room looked a little neater now. The take-away boxes were gone, along with the clothes strewn on the floor. Even his bed had been made, though it was a little creased.

Had he tidied up his room because she was coming? That same hope fluttered in her chest, but she pushed it aside. Not likely.

Len returned, faster than she had expected. He was eating a banana. ''Sorry. My after-school snack. You want one?''

Miku shook her head, and he shrugged. ''I cleaned up my room because you were coming. Does it look neater?''

He really _had _cleaned up his room for her. He must have seen the surprise flicker across her face, because he shrugged again, averting his gaze. ''I didn't want you to think I was a slob.''

''I didn't think you were one,'' the words slipped out before she could stop them. He raised his eyebrows, looking faintly amused.

''If you say so,'' he reached into his pocket, drawing out those familiar red spectacles. ''Now, where did we stop?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I'm done,'' Miku announced, finishing off the last question. Len smiled faintly, looking as tired as she felt.

''Good,'' he said absent-mindedly. Miku frowned. The whole time he had been polite, nice but aloof. Was he angry at her? Or had he assumed that she really _did _like Gakupo?

''Why are you being so cold?'' She must have asked the question out loud because he stiffened, looking up at her.

''I'm not,'' he said, a little too loudly. ''We're just classmates, after all. Aren't we? Can we even be considered _friends, _Hatsune?''

''Why can't we be friends?'' she murmured, unable to stop the question from forming. Under the hurt she felt, there was a burning desire to know - why wasn't she good enough for him? Not even for a sweet word, a lingering look, like he gave so many others?

The iciness of those blue eyes seemed to crack. ''How could we be?'' he spat. ''When you're _Gakupo's girlfriend._'' He placed heavy emphasis on the girlfriend part. Miku blinked.

''Why not? He's your friend, after all.''

''_That's why we can't be friends!_'' he almost yelled, completely losing his cool.

''Why not? What's wrong with Gakupo?'' Miku demanded. What was _wrong _with _Len?_

He hung his head, refusing to meet her gaze. ''It's not Gakupo,'' he said quietly, a startling contrast to his previous shouting. ''It's me, Miku. I can't _stand _seeing you with him.''

Miku's eyes widened. ''Len...'' she said, voice soft. Still, he refused to look at her, but she pressed on. ''Are you _jealous?_''

''I don't know,'' he shrugged helplessly. ''Maybe I am.'' He glanced up at her, his blue eyes haunted. ''Yes. I am.''

Miku didn't think. She knew if she thought it through, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to, so on impulse she leant over and pressed her lips hesitantly against his.

He moaned quietly against her lips, kissing her back, his hands threading through her hair. He tugged her closer, pulling her onto his lap, and she went gladly, sinking her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

Len didn't think of the consequences of his actions, didn't care about how Gakupo would feel at that moment. All he knew was, _he wanted Miku, _and he would have her.

She murmured his name again, and it was music to his ears. He drew away, feeling feverish. ''I want you,'' he whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver against him. ''I want to _know _you, Miku, in every way possible.''

He expected her to deny him, and she didn't disappoint. She withdrew, eyes wide, and she croaked out, ''What do you mean?''

''You know what I mean,'' he purred suggestively. She gasped, her face a strange mix of inquisitiveness and shock.

''That's so wrong,'' she said, still sitting on his lap. Len shrugged, brushing her hair away from her eyes. He made to stand up, and she stood, letting him stand.

He sauntered slowly over to the door. ''Well, if you really don't want to, Miku, I won't force you...'' he turned the doorknob, slowly counting. One, two, three...

''No, Len. Come back.'' Miku said softly.

He spun around, knowing his eyes were filled with overwhelming hunger. ''You asked for it, Miku,'' he said as softly. ''Don't take it back.''


	14. Chapter 14

''I-I didn't say anything, Len,'' Miku stammered, heart beating erratically. Had she said anything wrong? She just didn't want him to _leave _- was he going to take it that hard?

His blue eyes looked slightly glazed over, from some emotion she couldn't identify. ''Really, Miku,'' he murmured, his voice as silken as ever. ''Don't you want me to stay?''

''Yes, but...'' she hesitated. Why did she somehow get the feeling that she was agreeing to something? He smiled at her, and the smile made him look seductive, mysterious. Alluring, even - like he knew things he shouldn't know.

He approached her, and she found she was frozen, unable to move. What was this _effect _he had on her? Her breath caught as he leant over her, his face lowering to her level. That spicy, cinnamon-scented breath washed over her face, and her eyes closed as she inhaled.

''I don't care that you're Gakupo's girlfriend, Miku,'' he whispered harshly. ''You're in my house. In my room. On my bed. And he isn't around to see what I can do to you.''

''What are you going to...do?'' Miku drew back, away from Len. She had never seen him behave this way before, and it unnerved her.

At the same time, though, she couldn't deny that she found his behaviour strangely _thrilling. _Her hand knocked her math worksheets to the floor, and they fluttered down like leaves during autumn, forgotten. Len's eyelids lowered.

''I'm going to make you scream for me. I'm going to make you _beg _for me.'' His hand reached out, cupping her cheek, his long, slender fingers stroking her skin. ''And I'm going to make you never want to leave my side.''

With that, his lips crushed hers, and again she kissed him, suddenly forgetting all her inhibitions. His _spice _was addictive, the taste unforgettable, and he made her want to forget. Forget every single bad thing that had ever happened to her before.

She's never have thought that she'd _ever _be anything more than a mere friend to Len Kagamine, and now she wondered...how far did he want to take things?

How far would she be willing to allow him to go? She wondered, too, unsure of herself.

He pulled away, his fingers tugging at her shirt buttons, and she paused, uncertain. Eventually, she relaxed, and he smirked, his fingers pushing each button through its hole. ''Don't worry,'' he murmured against her ear, ''I won't do anything unless you want me to.''

Len slid her shirt off, and she resisted the urge to cover herself up. She had _never _let someone...see her this way before, not even her brother. This was a first, and she was nervous - what did Len think of her?

He studied her, eyes unreadable, then he dipped his head, his tongue running from collarbone to her bare shoulder. Miku cried out at the warmth, her fingers clenching the bedsheets.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, and he looked hungry. ''_More,_'' he rasped. ''I want more.''

Miku bit her lip. Still more? She didn't know - and why should she, anyway? She didn't want to be a second option. Why should she risk giving him everything and end up receiving nothing in return?

But still, like the pathetically helpless girl she was, she wanted to please him, in the slight chance that he might like her in return. She would work for the scraps of affection he threw her way, just banking on that small chance.

She felt like she was betraying herself, for some reason, but she was used to making stupid choices anyway. Len saw her hesitate, and those mesmerising cerulean eyes softened, becoming liquid pools of tenderness.

''I won't do anything you don't want me to,'' he repeated softly. ''I'd rather please you than force you to do what I desire, Miku. But...'' his voice trailed off.

Len didn't want to finish his sentence. This was the first time he wanted someone so much, of his own accord. Usually women wanted him, and he would please them how they liked it. He didn't care what he wanted - he never wanted anything from them.

To him, all those women were simply vessels used to forget. But Miku...Miku was different.

If she refused him, Len didn't know what he might do. He wasn't above doing anything to get what he wanted. Betraying his morals and body was nothing to him. But forcing her...would that change her opinion of him?

He refused to dwell on the matter, and his hands drifted to the zipper of her skirt. She fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable, but she let him unzip her skirt, and he threw it aside, onto the floor.

And he wanted still more. Miku looked at him, her large green eyes filled with uncertainty, and he caressed her cheek. ''Miku?''

''Len,'' she whispered, her hand pressing against his, holding his hand against her cheek. ''I've always liked you, did you know that?''

He froze, eyes searching hers. They held no hint of guile, and she looked at him with what seemed to be genuine affection. He swallowed. Women. They always told him they loved him in a bid to get him to stay with them, but he had never stayed.

It was so predictable, it made him laugh. But Miku had never wanted him that way - even now, she didn't seem to lust for him.

What was she trying to _do _to him? Len didn't know how to think now.

If she repeated those words to him again, would he finally stay? He didn't know, but...he thought he might. He just might. Not because of the_words, _but because _she _was the one who had said those words to him.

He refused to dwell on those words, and swiftly, expertly, he removed the rest of her clothing, with no resistance from her. And then she was naked, on _his_ bed.

The sight made him _want _her so bad, really want her, not the way he had toyed with countless women before. ''Miku,'' he sighed, not sure what emotion he heard in his own voice.

She blinked up at him as he straddled her, trapped beneath him. ''What are you going to do to me?'' she asked, her voice catching.

Did he want to hurt her? The way he had hurt so many others? _No. _Did he want to have a steady relationship with her and forget Rin? _No. _He didn't know how to get what he wanted without hurting her, which...he couldn't allow to happen.

_If she gets hurt, I'm going to feel guilty._

_Strange. I'm lusting after her so bad, yet I still think of how she'd feel. Whether or not she wants this, whether or not she'd like it. Why? Why is she suddenly a priority? Even over my own feelings, my own obsession?_

''Do you want this? Do you know what I want to do to you, Miku?'' he finally asked.

''Yes. I know what you're going to do.'' Her voice trembled, and he looked down at her, his eyelashes casting faint shadows over his cheeks. Miku realised she _did _want him then, even if it risked her getting her heart broken.

''Do you want it?'' he repeated insistently, still straddling her waist. She swallowed, and slowly, she nodded. Len's eyes brightened.

''You won't regret it, I promise.''


	15. Chapter 15

_**Solitaryloner: **Hi all! Thanks for reading my fic! I'd just like to warn everyone that this happens to be a lemon scene and the reason I dragged so long before writing this is, well...I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A LEMON SCENE BEFORE AND THIS IS JUST AWKWARD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE ALL THIS. Okay please don't read it unless you're a hundred or something, thanks:)_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''You're beautiful,'' he said quietly, his fingers trailing over her naked body. Miku bit her lower lip, still unsure if she had made the right choice. But Len...she had wanted Len, too.

He had quickly removed his clothes so that he was in the same naked state as she was, and she flushed, feeling faintly embarrassed about seeing someone else without clothes on. All this was so _new _to her, though to Len it probably wasn't anything.

After all, he was notorious throughout their school for his sexual appetites. He saw her hesitation again, and he ran his fingers through her long teal hair. ''You're nervous, aren't you?'' he asked. ''Don't be.''

Len wasn't sure how to go about doing this. He had never had sex with a _virgin _before, especially not one as innocent as Miku, and he didn't know how to do _anything _without frightening her.

But he did know that if he didn't get her ready for him, she would hurt when he finally claimed her as his. With that in mind, Len leant down to nuzzle her neck, running his tongue from her chin to her small breasts.

Miku cried out, her fingers sinking into his shoulders, and he smirked. She liked it. And he...he liked her breasts. They were small, but they were perfect, firm and high with pretty mauve tips. Lightly, he let his tongue flick out against the tip of her right breast, and she hissed, her fingers sinking even deeper into his skin.

For once, Len didn't mind that he was going to bear marks later. In fact, he liked that she would be marking him as hers.

Miku didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she _enjoyed _it. Whatever he was doing to her. He made her feel like jelly, like her bones had completely liquefied, and she liked it.

His warm tongue moved from her breast down her body, to her navel, and then slowly, slowly, further down, until Miku was trembling, just _waiting _for something to happen. Something. _Anything. _Len had complete control over her then - she just didn't want the pleasure to stop.

He raised his head, staring straight at her, and she bit her lip to hold back a whimper. She _ached, _ached for him so bad. ''Len, don't stop,'' she pleaded. ''Please don't stop.''

Something almost like surprise flickered across his face, then heeding her pleas his tongue continued the trail it had started, until it reached that most private part of her, the part that, even through her daze of pleasure, she still felt painfully shy about.

But when his tongue brushed lightly, teasingly against her there, she forgot all her shyness, all her uncertainties as she keened. Oh God, that felt _good. _''Again,'' she whispered, almost not daring to say the word out loud.

So he did it again, and this time she arched against his tongue. A strange, foreign need began to build within her, a need that she had never felt before. A _yearning _to feel Len, to know him and his body thoroughly.

_What's this feeling? Is it lust?_

Len was surprised at how quickly she had gotten wet for him. A faint glimmer of hope went through him - did she still like him, even though she was Gakupo's girlfriend?

He didn't know why the thought made him feel...happy. Pleased, even. _Why am I feeling pleased? I shouldn't even be doing this._

He wanted to laugh bitterly. _Of course, it'd be just my luck to desire someone already taken._

But he had her with him now, and he would finally be able to claim that sweet body as his. To know that _he _would be her first, it made him feel possessive, for some reason.

It made him feel like Miku belonged to him, and to him alone, and that no one else should dare to even lay a _finger _on her.

His fingers trailed over her body, with its soft, smooth skin. Her body was flawless, perfect, and he _wanted _it badly. ''Miku, do you think you're ready for me?'' he managed to rasp out. She blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering, and slowly she nodded.

Len paused for a brief instant, then he slowly slid himself inside her tight warmth, her body welcoming him into hers. She hissed - in pain? Instantly, Len stopped, nervous of hurting her.

_I don't want her to hurt. She's never done anything to deserve being hurt._

''Don't stop,'' Miku said softly, and his eyes widened in surprise. He continued pushing slowly into her. There was some resistance, which he had never encountered before, then finally he broke past her hymen, taking her virginity. Len sighed, suddenly content.

_I don't know why, I just like the thought of being her first. Of knowing that no one else has ever been so intimate with her before._

_Not even Gakupo._

_It makes me feel like...I have a right to be jealous, to be possessive. Even though I know I don't have any right to her._

''Do you hurt?'' he asked hesitantly. She shook her head, no, and he smiled, feeling relieved. Drawing back, he thrust inside her, and she cried out, her eyelids fluttering closed.

Miku felt...odd. Len was warm, hard on top of her, and she liked that. There had been a brief instant of pain as he entered her, and she hadn't liked the pain much, but it had been swiftly overshadowed by the sudden enjoyment and _pleasure _she felt.

Len had taken her virginity. The boy she had had a crush on for years was her first. And she hoped that he would be her last.

Her arms looped around his neck as he moved inside her, and the foreign feelings overtook her body as she cried out, making her need more. Need more of Len and his _spice._

His blonde hair fell around his face, making him look almost angelic. ''Tell me if I do something you don't like,'' he said quietly, and she nodded. Inside, she wondered how could Len possibly ever do anything she didn't like.

She liked everything about him. Always had, ever since middle school, and she couldn't believe that she would ever progress this far with him.

Following strange impulses, she tilted her hips up, wrapping her long legs around his waist, and she heard Len gasp through the new sudden, intense wave of pleasure that filled her. Somehow, at this angle, everything was more _intense, _and oh, she couldn't think.

Pleasure built in her until it overflowed, and she felt like she had exploded as she screamed out his name. Len bit his lip, the first time she had ever seen him do that, then he forced himself away from her before he could spill himself inside her.

Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes, and Miku watched through narrowed eyes as he moaned, his hands wrapping around himself. He rubbed himself quickly, until sticky whiteness shot out, spilling against his hands.

''Why...did you stop?'' Miku gasped the question, descending from the intense, mind-shattering pleasure. He looked at her, chest heaving, eyes almost drowsy looking.

''If this,'' he held up his hand, still covered with that white fluid, ''gets _inside _you, you're going to get pregnant, Miku.'' Miku blanched. ''I'm sure you agree when I say I think we're too young to be parents.''

Miku__blinked, then slowly, hesitantly, she took hold of his outstretched hand. Curiously, she let her tongue flick out against his hand, tasting the white fluid, and Len's eyes widened, shocked.

Why on earth was she doing such a thing?

Slowly, her tongue trailed across his skin, licking up more of his seed, and Len felt his eyelids lower sleepily as he watched her.

_Cinnamon. Spicy cinnamon. _That was what Len tasted of, and Miku liked it, even though she knew that stuff could get her pregnant. Not if she just, well, swallowed it, right?

Oh God, what was wrong with her?

She jumped back, face flaming. ''I'm sorry!''

''What are you sorry for?'' Len asked, seemingly bewildered. His blonde hair was tousled, his eyes sleepy looking. Miku shook her head.

''I don't know,'' she whispered. She got up from the bed, preparing to pick up her clothes, wear them and leave before he broke her heart. She _knew _he would, no matter how sweet his words were, or how gentle he was.

His fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she looked back at him, startled. ''Len?''

He gazed up at her, his eyes just so incredibly _sad. _''Stay with me tonight,'' he whispered. ''Just for this one night.''

She blinked, unsure. Should she? She saw the silent plea in his eyes and her will crumbled. She nodded, letting him pull her back to him.

''Tonight,'' she forced herself to say. ''If it makes you happy, Len.'' And she hoped that she wouldn't regret her choice not to leave. Would he break her heart tonight?

''It would,'' he said quietly, eyes refusing to meet hers. ''You don't know how much it would.''


	16. Chapter 16

_What's wrong with me?_

Len swallowed, winding long green hair around his index finger as Miku slept next to him. On his bed.

He had looked through her phone, studying the way she messaged her brother, then sent her brother a text telling him that she would be staying over at Len's house tonight, she was just too tired to go home.

Her brother had replied to 'Miku' immediately, telling her to return home tomorrow early so she could prepare for school. It was obvious from his tone that he loved his sister, cared for her, and Len felt a sudden stab of envy.

_Why can't I care for Miku like that?_

He blinked and shook his head. Again, another errant thought that he normally wouldn't think. And always, always, these thoughts were about Miku.

About a girl he didn't even have the _right _to care about, not that way. But still, regardless, he cared, and he wondered why he even bothered.

Most of all, he wondered why he had asked her to stay. It was funny, the reversal of roles here - he was used to _women _asking, begging him to stay with them. He always refused. Yet here he was, doing the exact same thing as all those women had.

However, unlike him, Miku had agreed to stay. And he was thankful for that. Something inside him had _cried out _for her to stay with him, had _screamed _a denial when she rose to leave.

To _leave. _It made Len wonder - did she not like what they had done? Most women would linger, wanting more, but she wanted to _leave. _Like she couldn't stand him anymore.

Len gritted his teeth. That wasn't possible - she had cried out for more, had screamed his name. She had _liked _it, he was sure. So why didn't she want to stay?

Was there something about Len that she couldn't stand? Len worried a little.

_No...I'm overthinking things. Anyway, she's here now, so let's not think too much about things._

With that final thought, Len lay down next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he buried his face in her sweet-smelling rose scented hair.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku woke up from a nightmare, breathing hard. It was the same old nightmare, the nightmare about her ordeal so many years ago. The reason why she was so afraid to be alone after dark. She shivered. She could go to Mikuo's room, he would comfort her, he always did.

She felt like she was being cuddled, and then she remembered - she was sleeping with Len Kagamine. Her chest tightened as she thought that. _Sleeping with Len Kagamine. _Never, in her wildest fantasies, had she ever imagined that this might ever happen.

But it couldn't last. If she stayed with him, she knew that she was going to break her heart. He himself had admitted before that he couldn't like her that way - so why was she even trying? Why was she even _hoping _that he would ever like her? He never would.

Miku bit her lip to hold back a sob, her body shuddering. She couldn't _help _it. To her surprise, Len's arms tightened around her in response. Her eyes widened. ''Len?'' she whispered.

''I couldn't sleep,'' came the murmured reply. ''Are you scared of something?'' There was a slight pause. ''Are you scared of...me?''

There was a slight tremor in his voice. Miku shook her head. ''I...I had a nightmare,'' she admitted hesitantly. His breath washed against her ear, cinnamon-scented, and she inhaled.

''Tell me about it,'' he said softly. Miku figured that there wouldn't be any harm in telling him. Telling him might help her forget the nightmare, for tonight.

''When I was eight, I was abducted,'' her voice shook. ''Two men came and snatched me off the street. They wanted to sell me to a child trafficker, and they thought my...unique hair colour would fetch a higher price.''

Len listened to her, his arms wrapping tight around her waist. He pulled her a little closer to him, and she allowed him, grateful for the warmth his body provided.

''I screamed a lot. They stuffed me inside the back of a car, and they drove me all the way to a remote area. They had to refill their gas tank, though, and I continued screaming though I was losing my voice. Someone at the gas station thought they looked suspicious, so they demanded they open the back for them to check. They had guns, so the kidnappers had to comply.'' She laughed bitterly.

''If it weren't for them, I'd probably be begging in the streets of India right now, or working as a prostitute in a brothel somewhere. I was rescued, they called my brother and parents, and they went to the gas station to take me home,'' she closed her eyes. Len ran his fingers through her hair, a comforting action.

''If I had listened to my parents about walking outside after dark...but I hadn't. I wanted to go for a walk, and then I was kidnapped.''

''Is that why you asked me to accompany you back home yesterday?'' Len asked, realisation hitting him. She nodded, and he turned her around to face him.

Slowly, he cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her skin. His eyes searched hers. ''I'm sorry for your ordeal.''

''Don't be,'' she sighed. ''You didn't even know me then. I was a rebellious child,'' she smiled faintly. ''I know better than to ignore my parents' warnings now.''

Len pulled her to him, holding her tight, and she smiled and sighed, feeling so...protected. She didn't know why, but the same person who would break her made her feel so very safe.

''Go to sleep, Miku,'' his voice was soft. ''Don't have any more bad dreams.''

His voice was the last thing she heard before she drifted off to sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku woke up again, this time of her own accord, not because of a nightmare. She glanced at the clock on Len's bedside table, and her eyes widened. It was an hour before school started - she had to go back home to change.

She shifted, trying to sit up, and Len's arms tightened around her, preventing her from leaving. Miku looked down, startled, but slowly she pried his arms loose from around her.

She didn't want to leave, but she had to. Not just because of school, but because of her sanity, her heart, as well. She didn't want to risk being hurt any more than she already had been, and if she left before Len woke up she might be able to forget everything that had happened.

Slowly, so she wouldn't make a sound, she dressed herself, then quietly she inched his bedroom door open. For a while, she stood at his open door, just watching him.

The faint rays of the sun shone on him. He wasn't just _handsome _- he could be classified as beautiful. Miku swallowed. ''Goodbye, Len,'' she whispered, then before she could change her mind she darted down the stairs and left the house.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len woke up to an empty bed. He sighed, knowing that this would happen, but the reality hit him _hard. _Which was strange, because normally he wouldn't care. At all.

_Is this how all those women felt when I left them without saying goodbye? Unwanted, discarded, longing for what has been lost._

He pushed those thoughts away, confused. He loved Rin, not Miku, so why was she affecting his thoughts so badly?

_Maybe it's time for me to be upfront to Rin about how I feel about her._

Yes, maybe it was time. Maybe that way, he could forget his impossible obsession with Miku Hatsune, with the girlfriend of one of his close friends. He didn't want to betray Gakupo any more than he already had.

Though the thought of Miku together with Gakupo still tore at him, inside.


	17. Chapter 17

''Rin,'' Len called out, knocking at her door. His sister answered, allowing him into her room, so he pushed the door open, walking in.

His sister was already prepared for school, as usual. She smiled at him. ''Len! What do you want for breakfast? I'm going to make it now.''

''Wait, Rin,'' Len hesitated. Should he say this, really? _She's my sister._

Rin looked at him, gaze curious. ''Yes, Len?''

''I like you,'' the words gushed out in a flood. ''I've liked you as more than just a sister, Rin, ever since we were children. And I can't stand seeing you with Kaito anymore.''

Rin's eyes widened momentarily, and she looked stunned, as though she had no idea what to say. Who could blame her? Were Len to be in her shoes, he would be stumped at this sudden confession, too.

''Len,'' Rin said softly. ''I know that. And you can't, because you're my little brother. We can't get into a relationship with each other. Besides, you don't love me, Len.''

''I do! What makes you think I don't?'' he protested. Rin winced and smiled faintly, shaking her head.

''You don't love _me. _What you love is what I represent - you love me as a sister, as a mother, but not how you'd love a lover.''

''But Rin -'' Len spoke up again. She held out a hand, indicating she hadn't finished speaking.

''As for the lust, Len, what you wanted had always been nothing but yourself,'' she said, in that same quiet tone. She walked over to her full-length mirror, beckoning him to her, and somewhat reluctantly he went to stand next to her.

Rin took off her trademark white ribbon, then taking a rubber band off her dresser, she tied her hair up into a small ponytail, just like his. Len stared at her reflection in the mirror, standing next to his.

His twin sister looked...exactly like him now. And the strangest thing was, he didn't feel any single amount of desire. Not at all. Once, he had desired Rin, but now no longer.

''See, Len?'' Rin whispered, and he wasn't sure which twin was which in the mirror, save for their different clothing. If it weren't for the clothing, he would have thought they were the exact same person, they looked so similar.

''Once I look exactly like you, you don't desire me anymore. You had always wanted me because I was the female version of yourself.''

''So I've been lying to myself my whole life?'' Len stared into the eyes of his sister's reflection. She nodded sadly, her eyes meeting his.

''Don't regret it, Len. Take it as a lesson learnt, if so. Kaito and I are happy together,'' she smiled wistfully. ''I'm sure that you'll find someone of your own, as well.'' Her smile turned sly. ''Speaking of which, who did you have in your room last night?''

Len felt his cheeks warm. ''What are you talking about, Rin?'' he asked innocently.

''You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Len,'' Rin said, tone wicked. ''I happened to reach home earlier than usual last night, and I'm quite sure I heard a girl screaming.''

Oh, God.

''It was the television,'' Len lied lamely. ''I switched it on too loud.''

''Really, Len?'' Rin arched an eyebrow, again looking uncannily like him. ''I believe that, I really do.'' There was enough sarcasm in her voice to cut through butter, and Len sighed, knowing that if he didn't admit anything his sister would pester him to death.

''Miku Hatsune,'' he admitted reluctantly. ''She was with me last night. She was screaming because she saw a spider in my room.''

''So the moans of 'Len, oh Len' were coming from you, I assume?''

Damn, how much had Rin managed to hear?

''Shut up, Rin,'' he scowled, turning around to leave her room. Rin giggled.

''You like her,'' Rin sang childishly. ''I knew it, Len! You two are perfect for each other. Ever since middle school! You're such a cute couple!''

Len paused. ''She already has a boyfriend, Rin,'' he mumbled guiltily. ''I...I shouldn't have done what I did, last night.''

Rin groaned. ''Len!'' she chided. ''Are you really that desperate to get laid?''

''No!'' he snapped, feeling faintly embarrassed. ''I just...I don't know.'' Hastily, Len made his exit before she could interrogate him further.

_Do I like Miku that way? Is that why I have this need to know her, to be close to her?_

_Is it her that I've liked all along?_

No, that wasn't possible. After all, Len had only started noticing her only recently, though they had been classmates ever since middle school.

He had thought she was pretty, even back in middle school, he remembered, but he had never noticed her the way he did now.

_Because your mind was overshadowed by thoughts of Rin, which turns out to be just desire for your own reflection._

He ignored his thoughts. Sighing, he went to his room, preparing to change for school. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he wondered if he could sleep in a little more before going down for breakfast.

Inhaling deeply, he froze as the familiar rose scent hit him. _Miku's scent. _Instantly he yearned for her, wanting her though she wasn't anywhere near him.

Though she had fled from him without saying goodbye.

_Why do I want someone who so obviously doesn't want me? Someone who's already attached. To one of my good friends, nevertheless._

Len sighed, reaching out for his pillow. Burying his face in it, he inhaled, smelling the sweetness of rose-scented shampoo. He wanted the owner of that scent.

_I want Miku, even if she can't stand me. I want her, even though she's the girlfriend of Gakupo. Maybe I wanted her, even when I thought I wanted Rin._

_Maybe it's her I've liked all along._

The realisation hit him, and he blinked, suddenly unsure. Did he? He couldn't tell, couldn't be sure. But...he didn't know.

_I just want to see her again._


	18. Chapter 18

Len's thoughts swirled around his head as he trudged, confused, to school. He still didn't know what to think about Miku - did he like her? Or did he not?

And even if he did, what could he do? _Nothing. _He sighed. It appeared that he would forever be fated to desire what did not belong to him. What was supposed to be forbidden to him. And that was starting to get irritating.

He didn't see Miku on the way to school, though he had hoped they might run into each other. After all, they _were _neighbours. However, the only person he saw on the way was Miku's brother, Mikuo Hatsune.

''Kagamine,'' Mikuo called out to him as Len walked past his house. Reluctantly, Len stopped in his tracks and swivelled around to face the green-haired nineteen-year-old.

He reminded Len of Miku. He could see the family resemblance, especially in the unique teal colouring of their hair. ''Yes?''

''What did you do to my sister?'' Mikuo's tone wasn't accusatory, simply curious, but Len still flinched. ''When she came back home she looked like she was about to cry.''

''I...I didn't do anything,'' Len muttered, sounding guilty to his own ears. ''She left my house without saying goodbye. I didn't know she was upset.''

''Strange,'' Mikuo frowned. ''Miku's usually upbeat and all, I can't imagine what must have happened for her to become upset like that.'' Green eyes met his blue ones, green eyes just like Miku's. ''You really didn't do anything?'' There was suspicion is his voice.

''I didn't,'' Len protested somewhat feebly. Was Miku upset that she had slept with him? He bit his lower lip, a habit he had evidently picked up from her. _No._

''Fine. I believe you,'' Mikuo exhaled. ''It's just...she's my baby sister, you know? I don't want her to get hurt by anyone or anything.''

Len nodded. He understood how that would feel. ''By the way, Miku...is she around?'' he asked hesitantly. Mikuo shook his head.

''She left with Gakupo,'' a ghost of a smile crossed Mikuo's face. ''It's weird, going to school without her. She usually waits for me.''

But Len had stopped listening past the first sentence. _She left with Gakupo? _So she still liked Gakupo, then. His heart fell.

''Why are you looking for her anyway?'' Mikuo asked curiously. ''Did she forget her phone or something? If she did, you can pass it to me.''

The way Mikuo said it made Len think that Miku forgot her phone a lot. ''No...'' Len muttered. ''I was just wondering if she made it home safely.'' It sounded stupid to him - Miku lived practically right next door.

Apparently, Mikuo thought so too. He shot Len a odd look and nodded slowly. ''Yeah, she did...'' He hoisted his bag further over his shoulder. ''See you, Len. You're going to be late for school if we continue chatting.'' With that, Mikuo locked the gates and set off in the opposite direction.

Len looked down at his shoes, feeling miserable. Why did he get the feeling that somehow, everything was going wrong?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was trying hard to forget Len. Of course, she was thankful that she wasn't supposed to go to his house today for his tutoring. It would be rather...awkward.

It was better to be safe than sorry, she thought. She had done things with Len that she never had done with another person, and she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed it. But it was time to let go of what was impossible.

Len couldn't like her that way, he had admitted. So she wouldn't force him anymore. _It's nothing more than a silly crush, _she tried to convince herself. _You'll forget him eventually._

''A penny for your thoughts?'' Gakupo asked, sitting beside her. She sighed.

''I'm going to get over Len Kagamine,'' she declared unenthusiastically. His eyebrows arched, a surprised look on his face.

''Why? I thought you liked him.''

''I did, but...''she hesitated. ''I just don't want to risk everything with him. I gave him everything else, you know. But he told me before he doesn't like me that way. There isn't any point in liking someone who won't feel the same way back. Unrequited...like hurts.''

Gakupo's eyes widened as he caught the meaning of her words. ''Oh,'' was all he managed. Miku looked glumly back down at her lap.

''He didn't do anything I didn't ask him to,'' she said softly. ''And I can't deny I liked...it. But maybe it would be healthier for me to stop having this impossible crush.''

Gakupo nodded in understanding. ''If you think so, Miku, then do so. I mean, what matters is that you don't regret anything, right?''

''No regrets,'' she echoed. ''Right.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The first thing Len did when he entered the classroom was look for Miku. When he found her, he blinked, not sure whether he ought to be happy or sad.

She and Gakupo were sitting together, sharing a chair. They smiled and laughed, clearly happy together, and Len...he didn't know what he was supposed to feel.

Glad for them, perhaps? But he didn't. The only thing he could feel was jealousy. And a tiny bit of hurt. Didn't last night mean _anything _to Miku? At all?

Maybe it was what he deserved. He did the same thing, and worse, to many other women before. Slept with them, then walked away without a backwards glance.

Still, it didn't mean he had to like it. Scowling, Len looked away, trying hard to ignore Miku's peals of laughter as they floated across the classroom.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later, after school, Len was making his way to the library. He didn't have to teach Miku today, and he was thankful for that...though a part of him was sadly disappointed. Usually, Len stayed in the library after school to study, if he happened to be free, and he was free today.

As he passed by the lockers, next to the water coolers, he froze at the sight of familiar teal hair. She had her back towards him as she hugged Gakupo, holding him tight. They clung to each other like drowning people lost out at sea, and scowling, Len cleared his throat.

They sprang apart, a light blush on Miku's cheeks. Gakupo seemed unaffected. He smiled. ''Len,'' he said cheerfully. ''Studying again?''

''Yes,'' he answered, voice clipped. He tried to lessen the hostility in his tone. ''How's life?''

''Good,'' Gakupo said, casually draping an arm around Miku's shoulders. She stiffened, but continued smiling sheepishly, avoiding his gaze. ''Yours, Len?''

''Okay, I guess.'' Irritated, Len turned and walked away, trying to forget the image he had just seen. He had to get used to that - they _were _a couple, after all. He couldn't do anything to change that.

Miku watched Len's back as he stalked away, his back rigid. ''What was that for?'' she asked Gakupo, confused. There wasn't any point in acting like they were together in front of Len anymore.

Gakupo's eyes glinted as he smiled. ''_You _might be trying to forget him. You don't want to risk getting hurt by the resident playboy. Now, we can't say the same for _him._''

''What are you talking about?'' Miku just became even more confused. Gakupo shrugged, seemingly nonchalant.

''Trust me. Let's continue this little play.'' His eyes turned pensive. ''I wonder how Len is going to react?''


	19. Chapter 19

''Gakupo!'' Gakupo turned around, startled, to see who had called him, and caught sight of Rin Kagamine making her way over to him.

Strange. Whatever could she want from him?

''Yes, Rin?'' he asked when she finally reached him. She looked up at him, and he was reminded of Len - they looked that similar, the two twins.

''I heard that you and Miku are together...?'' she asked curiously. Laughing a little, Gakupo shook his head, and her blue eyes widened. ''But I heard from Len...''

''Len thinks that because I was helping Miku make him jealous, so that he would make a move.'' He frowned. ''And I decided to continue putting on this show because they're being total idiots and denying their attraction to each other.''

''Oh,'' Rin blinked. ''I see. I was wondering why Len looked so unhappy in class,'' she mumbled. ''They're perfect for each other, why can't they see that?''

''Because Miku is sweet, but too naive, and Len is a PMS-ing bastard,'' Gakupo glanced at Rin. ''No offence, Rin.''

''None taken,'' she laughed. ''But how would making Len jealous bring them together?''

Gakupo shrugged, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder. ''You're his sister, Rin...you know what Len can be like when he sets his sights on something he wants. Especially if he's pushed beyond his tolerance limits.''

She nodded. ''I know, but...'' she frowned. ''If you're hoping for Len to lose control and do something desperate, I worry for Miku.''

Gakupo frowned too. He didn't think of that. ''Ah, well, Miku will be fine,'' he said nonchalantly. ''After all, what's the worst thing Len can possibly do to her?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Once again, Miku felt his eyes staring at her back. She whirled around, trying to catch him staring at her, but he was already looking elsewhere. She sighed, strangely disappointed.

_Why are you so eager anyway? You're supposed to be getting over Len Kagamine, not hoping that he's sneaking glances at you._

She had been unconsciously staring at Len the whole day, only looking away when he caught her looking. He had been surrounded by girls, as usual, and it made Miku feel...envious. And a little sad.

It seemed as though Len never had any real feelings for her. That was why he could move on so fast, wasn't it?

But she could swear that she felt eyes boring into her back whenever she talked to Gakupo. Again, she glanced at the blonde, who was talking to Teto and Neru.

Neru had even set aside her beloved phone so she could talk to Len, which just showed exactly how much he was welcomed by girls. He could have_any _girl he wanted, so why would he want someone like Miku?

Gakupo laughed, dragging her back into the discussion they were having with Rin, Kaito and Piko about their favourite foods. Miku forced a smile and joined in, saying that leeks were the best food on Earth, while Kaito pointed out the merits of ice-cream.

Again, she felt eyes on her back. This time, she didn't bother turning around to look - she'd never catch him staring at her, anyway.

How could she even be sure that the eyes she could _feel _on her back belonged to Len Kagamine? He had better things to look at.

''Hello? Earth to Miku Hatsune,'' Rin snapped her fingers in front of Miku's face, and she blinked, startled. ''I've been trying to get your attention for five whole minutes!''

''Sorry, Rin,'' Miku mumbled. ''You were talking about oranges?''

Rin sighed. ''It's about something else.'' She regarded Miku with her blue eyes, those blue eyes which looked exactly like Len's. She looked so much like her twin brother it made Miku's heart ache.

''You're coming by later, aren't you?'' she asked. ''Len asked me to pass a message. He says to go to our house directly. He has some school stuff to settle so he'll be back later than usual. Here,'' she took out a bunch of keys, dangling from an orange-shaped keychain, ''take my keys.''

Hesitantly, Miku took the keys. ''Then what about you?'' she asked Rin. Rin grinned.

''I have a set of spare keys. And even if I lose those, Len will open the gates for me - he usually doesn't sleep before I return home, in case I _did_lose my keys,'' she sounded a little guilty. ''That's why he's always so tired.''

''Why do you go out so much, then?'' Miku asked curiously. Rin shrugged.

''Sometimes, I'm out with Kaito. And I have a part-time job at a cafe nearby. Occasionally, I take the night shift,'' she smiled. ''Don't worry about me, Miku. Worry about your maths.''

Miku's cheeks warmed at the reminder. She had just gotten back one of their maths test, an algebra test she had taken _before _Len had started tutoring her. And she had scored the lowest in class, with a mark of five out of fifty.

She supposed it could be worse - she had gotten three out of fifty before, for another algebra test. Algebra really was terrible.

Again, she felt eyes on her back. Her head whipped around, and she managed to catch Len looking at her this time.

His blue eyes met hers, filled with a mixture of sadness and...a little bit of hurt. He didn't look away, so she did, quickly averting her gaze.

_Why, of all emotions, hurt?_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku reached Len's house, and she stood before the gates, wondering whether she ought to just continue walking back to her house.

She didn't know how to face Len, especially not now. She didn't know how to act around him - should she pretend that nothing had happened? Or should she make some reference to what they had done, the other night?

Sighing, she slid Rin's keys into the gate's lock, and the gates swung open. She walked past the gates, locking the gates as she entered their front yard.

Entering the house, she made her way up to Len's room, already familiar to her. Sitting on the bed, she stared around the room.

Here was where their relationship had changed - for the better or for worse, she didn't know. She had known intimacy with him like she had with no one else, and she still didn't know what to do about it.

She leant against the headboard, pulling their maths homework out of her bag. They didn't have much today, and as Miku started on the first sum she was surprised she could actually solve it without help.

Albeit slower than most of the people in class. It was still a start, though. It seemed as though Len's guidance really did help.

She bent her head, focusing on her homework, pushing thoughts of Len Kagamine out of her mind.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was concentrating so intently upon her work that she didn't notice when Len had returned. It was only when she heard his voice from the doorway that she looked up from her worksheets, startled.

''How long have you been here?'' was what he had asked, his voice toneless.

''Half an hour or so?'' she replied hesitantly. He didn't respond, instead walking across the room to sit at the other end of the bed. Close enough that he could still teach, but too far to touch.

Miku felt hurt, for some reason. But she didn't let any of that hurt show on her face.

''Are you stuck on that question?'' Len tilted his head, voice still dead, blue eyes frozen over. She nodded, biting her lower lip.

''Could you explain it? Please? I've checked my working twice and I still can't find the mistake.''

''Of course I can explain it,'' he said, face devoid of expression. ''That's all I'm supposed to do, isn't it? Be a tutor.''

He started explaining the question before Miku had the chance to think about his words.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Finally, she finished all her work, in slightly under an hour. Len had been cold the whole time. Not just cool and distant, but _cold. _And she didn't understand why.

''I'm done,'' she mumbled, packing her things. ''So I can leave now, as you so obviously want me to.''

He glanced up at her from beneath long eyelashes. ''What if I said I didn't want you to leave?'' he asked, and for the first time since they started the study session she heard emotion in his voice. ''Would that change anything, then?''

''I don't -'' she started, but before she could complete her sentence, Len had pushed her beneath him, one of his hands locked around her wrists, over her head, so she couldn't move her arms. She gasped. ''Len!''

''Miku,'' he murmured, his free hand trailing across the bare skin of her upper arm. She couldn't help but shiver - despite how she tried to convince herself, she was still attracted to Len Kagamine. ''Are you punishing me for something I didn't do?''

''I don't understand what you mean,'' Miku gasped out, breathless. Len's eyes flicked to hers, green clashing with cerulean blue.

''Do you know how you make me feel every time I see you with Gakupo?'' he asked, those eyes _smouldering _with anger, and a hint of the same hurt she had seen this afternoon. ''I can't stand it - it feels like I'm being punished for a crime I didn't commit.''

''Why should you care?'' she shot back, eyes narrowing. ''You don't have any right to be angry, Len. You're not my boyfriend.''

''Is he?'' Len shot back bluntly, and Miku's eyes widened. Did he know?

''What do you think?'' she retorted. Len's eyelids lowered sensuously, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

''I don't think you really like him that way, Miku,'' he breathed, leaning down so that his cool, cinnamon-scented breath washed against her cheek. ''You act differently around him, as compared to how you act around me.''

''And what makes you think that I'm attracted to you, not him?'' Miku struggled, trying to escape Len's grip, but he was stronger than her and she couldn't move an inch.

''Because you told me you liked me, remember?'' he said softly, their faces so close that their lips were mere centimetres apart.

Miku forgot what she was going to say. With bated breath, she watched as Len lowered his lips to hers, and she moaned, unable to help her reaction to the spice of his _taste._

Their teeth banged and scraped, their tongues dancing together as they kissed, tasting each other's flavour and spice. Miku enjoyed the kiss, her eyelids fluttering closed, then they snapped open, and she realised she wasn't supposed to like him anymore.

She yanked her head away. ''Len, get off me,'' she warned. ''Or I'm going to bite you.''

He gazed down at her, eyes heavy-lidded. ''Bite me all you want. I think I'll like it,'' he offered, smirking. Miku scowled at him.

''Let me go!'' she yanked against his grip, but still it didn't loosen.

Len's other hand drifted towards her top, towards the buttons of her blouse. She froze. ''Len...'' she said warningly. ''Stop it.''

He ignored her, proceeding with whatever he was doing, and Miku's eyes widened in a mixture of excitement and fear. But more of fear. ''Len! I'm serious!''

Still, he ignored her, even when she started struggling again. All he did was tighten his grip on her arms. She couldn't move her body as it was pinned by his weight.

She knew what he was going to do, and she knew she wasn't going to like it. She wasn't going to like it at all.

''_Len!_'''


	20. Chapter 20

Rin entered the house. It was dark, and she felt along the wall for the light switch. Finding it she flicked it, and light flooded the living room.

As she blinked spots from her eyes, she saw someone with teal-green hair, huddled up into a ball on her favourite orange-shaped chair. ''Miku?'' she asked hesitantly, approaching the figure.

The girl's head snapped up, her green eyes filled with absolute terror. As she realised it was just Rin, the fear faded away. She just stared at Rin for awhile.

Then, suddenly, without warning, she burst into tears, burying her face against Rin's shirt. Rin blinked, shocked, but she hugged Miku, patting her long, silky hair. ''What happened?''

Miku hiccuped as she sobbed, explaining in fragmented sentences what Len had just done, and when she was done, Rin was pissed.

''Why didn't you go home?'' Rin asked Miku. Miku rubbed at her eyes, bloodshot from all her crying.

''I don't feel like going home and facing my brother,'' she mumbled. ''I don't feel like going anywhere, or facing anyone.''

Rin squeezed her shoulder. ''Wait here. I'll make Len pay, Miku.'' With that, she went up the stairs and turned to her brother's room.

It was unlocked, and as the door swung open she caught sight of Len lying, shirtless, on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Rin walked over and slapped his face.

Len's eyes flicked down to meet hers, but otherwise he didn't react. ''Rin. You're back,'' he said, voice empty. ''How was your date?''

''You're such a jerk,'' Rin hissed at her younger twin. ''How could you _do _something like that? What happened to your morals?''

''I never had any,'' Len went back to staring at the ceiling. ''Too bad if you deluded yourself otherwise.''

''Len!'' she tugged him up so that he was no longer lying on his bed. He went up, fingers running through his rumpled blonde hair, averting his gaze.

''Is...Is she okay?'' he asked hesitantly. Rin's eyes narrowed at him.

''Do you think she is?'' she asked scathingly. ''You _forced _yourself on her - rape happens to be a criminal offence, Len.''

''I know that!'' he snapped back, his blue eyes flickering with guilt. ''I...I'm sorry for it, too.'' His gaze went over to the doorway. ''Is she...still here?'' he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

''She is, and she doesn't dare to face anyone because of what _you _did,'' Rin hissed at Len. ''If you lose her because of this, Len, then know it's your own fault.''

''I know that,'' he said softly, lying back down on the bed and turning away from her. Rin knew that he wouldn't listen to anything else she said, so she sighed and left the room, switching off his room lights.

She went back down the stairs to the living room, but Miku was no longer anywhere to be seen. The only thing left of her presence were two blue hair bands, the kind used to tie hair.

Rin took the hair bands, then went back up the stairs. Once again, she entered her brother's room and placed the hair bands on his bedside table, then quietly she left him alone.

Len watched his sister close the door behind her, then sat up and felt around the table for what she had left behind.

Picking up the objects, he held them up to his nearby window so he could better see what they were. Two blue hair bands, hair bands that Miku used to tie up her long teal hair.

His heart froze with guilt.

He had never raped someone before - there wasn't any need for him to do so. But he had done...that...to Miku, who hadn't deserved it.

She had shrieked and struggled, but he had ignored all that, forcibly using her body for his own pleasure. She had cried afterwards, fleeing from his room, and he hadn't known if she had stayed or left his house.

_I shouldn't have done that, I know, _Len's conscience plagued him, and he sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't think just apologising to her would work.

Why had he been so _stupid? _He had let his jealousy over the relationship between her and Gakupo push him too far, and he hadn't thought of anything beyond trying to forget his pain.

And now, as Rin had warned him, if he had lost his last chance to win her back, it would be his own fault. He doubted Miku would ever return to his house, not after what had happened there.

He shut his eyes, preparing himself for a troubled night's sleep.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku let herself into her house. Her brother was already asleep, so she tiptoed quietly up the stairs so she wouldn't wake him up.

_I hate Len Kagamine, _her mind whispered brokenly, but her heart thought otherwise.

Despite what he had done, despite the way he had acted, Miku still couldn't forget him. She laughed quietly, bitterly, at her own obsession over him.

She was supposed to hate him now. He had robbed her of choice, made her feel helpless. Powerless. But she couldn't hate him, couldn't bring herself to do that.

_I'm really such an idiot._

She went to her bed, collapsing in it, her eyes closing. She didn't want to think about Len Kagamine and what he had done. She didn't want it to become a nightmare.

She had even enjoyed it a little - what kind of _sick _pervert was she becoming? Did she need mental help? What kind of person enjoyed being sexually harassed?

_Maybe it's because you still can't let go of Len. You still like him that way._

She wanted to slap herself. Miku shook her head and squeezed her eyes further shut.

She hoped she wouldn't have nightmares tonight, but somehow she doubted she would have. She could never have nightmares about Len Kagamine.

''Maybe tonight was just a dream. Maybe tonight _was _the nightmare, and I'll wake up to find out that none of this has happened,'' she said aloud.

_How am I supposed to face Len at school now?_


	21. Chapter 21

The weekend passed by without incident. Miku tried hard to forget, though she didn't exactly succeed.

Len had messaged her several times, asking if he could see her. She never replied, but she didn't delete his messages, either. What was she supposed to say? Yes? No? She didn't know.

Finally, it was Monday, and she had to go back to school and face him. She _knew _this was coming - she couldn't run away from him forever, but still...she felt like pretending she was ill, just so she wouldn't have to go.

Over the weekend, Mikuo had been worried about her, asking her if she was okay. Each time, she had smiled up at him and assured him that yes, she was fine, and he hadn't pressed for more, though she knew he was unconvinced.

She trudged to school on Monday morning, dragging her footsteps. She just wanted to go home - to go anywhere, anywhere without having to face Len Kagamine. She closed her eyes and sighed.

''Well, let's get this over and done with, shall we?'' she asked out loud.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len was already in class when she entered the classroom. His blue eyes flicked over to her, but she ignored his staring, making her way over to where Gakupo and Rin were.

Gakupo shot her a look which made her think that he knew _exactly _what had happened between her and Len that night. Did Rin tell him...?

''Are you okay, Miku?'' his dark blue eyes were filled with concern. ''I heard...about what happened. What Len did to you.''

Ah. He really did know. Miku found that she wasn't surprised. She shrugged.

''I could be worse,'' she muttered. ''At least he didn't hurt me all that much.'' She glanced back up at Rin and Gakupo, who stared back at her, still looking faintly worried. She smiled. ''I'm fine, really,'' she repeated, more insistently.

''If you say so, Miku,'' Rin finally said, accepting Miku's claim. Miku just continued smiling, though she felt hollow inside.

Her eyes darted over to Len Kagamine. He was looking straight at her, not even bothering to hide his stares now, and quickly she averted her gaze, turning away from him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Miku.''

His voice was _familiar, _smooth, silky, sensuous. Miku glanced up at the owner of the voice, refusing to react to his nearness.

''What more do you want from me, Len?''

His blue eyes were fixed on the floor as he refused to look at her. ''I guess that you don't want to come by my house anymore?''

Miku hesitated, then shook her head. No, she didn't want to return there...especially not to his room. She shivered, trying to push the bad memory away. He sighed.

''I still need your help, though,'' she added slowly. ''I'm not that good with algebra yet.''

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. ''Where?''

She assumed that he was asking her where she wanted him to teach her, if not at his house. Miku tilted her head and thought.

''My house,'' she finally said. ''Straight away after school.'' He nodded and turned around, walking away from her, and she exhaled.

Though he had done such a thing to her, they could still have a businesslike relationship, couldn't they? One that wouldn't go _anywhere _beyond tutor to student. She was thankful for that - she didn't think she could handle another blow to her fragile heart.

So much had changed between her and Len Kagamine, and all within the short space of one week. She found herself hoping that all of it was just a mere _dream, _that she would wake up to find that nothing had changed.

That she was still Miku Hatsune, innocent, naive, the Miku Hatsune who knew nothing of intimacy and pleasure. That Len Kagamine was no one to her but an impossible crush, someone she idolized from afar.

Even though she would miss what she had had with Len, it would be preferable to the confusion and pain she felt over him right now. Anything would be better than this hurt, the hurt that _he _had caused.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len didn't know what to do. He had betrayed Miku's trust for him, betrayed her vulnerability. He had _taken advantage _of her, and he still couldn't forgive himself for that.

She hadn't deserved to be so brutally treated, and he knew it. Felt guilty over it, still. And he didn't know how to go about seeking her forgiveness.

She had ignored the numerous messages he had sent her over the weekend, asking, no, practically _begging _her to meet him. So that he could explain himself, seek her forgiveness.

Yet, she had ignored him. And she ignored him still. He smiled, a faint ghost of a smile. ''I can't get upset over it,'' he said softly to himself. ''It's no one's fault but my own.''

Rin had warned him, and her words were true - all _this _were the results of his own despicable actions, and he couldn't blame anyone else for it. Not even Gakupo.

At least she hadn't completely shut him out, though. Later, he would be going to her house, for the first time ever, to tutor her in maths. He hoped that he could apologise properly to her then - hoped that he could somehow manage to convince her that he really _was _sorry for his actions.

He remembered the way she had looked at him that night, and the way she looked at him now. Her eyes then were filled with hurt, with betrayal, and even now those vivid, forest-green eyes contained traces of pain.

_And it's all my fault._

_Strange, that I'm tearing myself up over her like this. I've never done this before, not even for Rin._

_Do I really, truly have feelings for Miku? Do I lust after her, or do I genuinely care for her?_

Len shook his head. It would do him no good to ponder about that issue now - there wasn't any point, when Miku was acting so distant with him.

To be frank, he was surprised that she even bothered to talk to him, to answer his questions. If he were her, he would've just ignored all his questions, made her hate for him obvious.

_Does she hate me? _He wondered. He glanced down at the floor. It would be expected if she did, but he really hoped that she didn't.

_I'm going to her house later, _he reminded himself. _I'll apologise first, before thinking about other matters._

If she didn't accept his apology, if she didn't forgive him...

Len had no idea what he would do then. _Please don't reject me. Please stop pushing me away._


	22. Chapter 22

''I'll be home late today...I have a project to work on. You'll be okay, right?''

''I'll be fine, Mikuo,'' Miku swallowed. ''Don't worry about me. I can make my own dinner.''

''Okay. If you say so. But if you're hungry I left some leeks in the fridge. Bye.''

And the line was cut. Miku sighed, holding out her phone and staring at the screen. So Mikuo would be coming home late tonight.

She had hoped that Mikuo's presence in the house might prevent Len from doing...anything. But without Mikuo, Miku felt..._vulnerable. _She was frightened to be in the same vicinity as Len, _alone._

_Who knows what else he might do?_

Though she hoped he wouldn't be that cruel to her. He didn't apologise to her, but he _had _asked if he could talk to her, though she didn't reply to his messages - that probably meant _something, _right?

Or she was just hoping too much again, for something that was impossible. How could she still want Len, even after all that happened?

_I'm a masochist._

She closed her book and set down her phone on the table. ''Business relationship. Teacher to student. Nothing more,'' she repeated to herself. ''Len's nothing but a classmate to me.''

_Even though, after all that has happened, I can't forget or let go of the first time. It was perfect. Sweet. And Len..._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len knocked on the door, hesitant. Would she open it for him, or would she change her mind about letting him into her house? He half expected the latter.

_I'm not going to do anything sexually related. At all. Nothing._

The door opened, showing Miku, with her long teal hair draping over her porcelain shoulders, her forest-green eyes carefully neutral. ''Len.''

Her voice was even, neutral too, like the expression on her face. Len supposed that was the best he could hope for, given the circumstances. _I can't believe she actually opened the door._

''Can I come in?'' he asked cautiously. She nodded, stepping aside, and he walked into the house, looking around.

It was spacious, like his house - well, that was expected. They were neighbours, after all. Though the house had vases full of flowers and other feminine decorations, the whole place seemed to have a decidedly masculine touch - Mikuo's influence, no doubt.

''You don't mind if we study in the living room, do you?'' Miku asked, closing the door behind him. ''I think that it would be better to study here than...in my room or anything...'' her voice trailed off as she averted her gaze, eyes fixed to the ground.

Len just stared at her as the awkward silence between them thickened. Finally, he nodded, not knowing what else to say. Miku sighed, and he cringed a little at the relief in her tone.

Did he really scar her so badly? The guilt intensified, gnawing at him, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore it. _I know I'm wrong, and I'm trying to find a way to make it up to her. Stop making me feel bad._

First sign of madness, talking to yourself.

''Len? Are you okay? You look like you're in some kind of pain,'' Miku's voice penetrated his thoughts, and Len's eyes snapped open.

''I'm fine,'' he smiled at her, wincing. ''Anyway, it's not important. We should start work...'' his eyes settled upon her green bag. ''Let's take a look at your maths test paper, shall we?''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''No, you forgot to subtract that equation,'' Len's voice was gentle, patient, even though she had made the same error three times before, previously. Miku flushed, furiously rubbing out her workings with her eraser.

_Why is he being so nice? If I had done this last week, he would've been yelling his head off._

''So I lost _this _mark through _yet another_ careless mistake,'' she mumbled, disgruntled. Ugh. There were so many _careless _mistakes scattered throughout the whole paper, it made her heart hurt.

''Don't be so hard on yourself,'' Len murmured, voice smooth and sensuous as usual. ''Just take it as a learning experience. Failure is the mother of success, and all that.''

''That's easy for you to say,'' Miku tried to focus on her paper, avoiding his stare. ''You've always scored well for everything. You've never scored less than full marks for anything in your whole life, haven't you?''

He laughed, a rich, vibrant, _seductive _sound. ''That's not true,'' he admitted freely. ''Back in middle school, I wasn't anywhere near as how hardworking I am now. I used to fail everything. Maths, even,'' he added at the look of disbelief on Miku's face. ''I was last in class, and my teacher had to call up my parents for...a little talk about my academic grades.''

''I never knew,'' Miku frowned. ''Why didn't any teacher ever comment on your failures?''

''Oh, they did. They were all threatening to prevent me from graduating,'' Len smirked, his full lips tilting upwards, ''but sadly for them, I decided to actually study for the finals during graduating year and topped the class. So I passed. And now, here I am.'' He tutted. ''I think that they were actually disappointed they didn't get to hold me back from graduation.''

''It's still really unbelievable,'' Miku giggled. To think that _Len Kagamine, _top honours student, in the best class of their year, was so against studying while in middle school.

''Well, it's true. You can ask Rin if you like - she'd give you a much more embarrassing version of what I just told you,'' Len rolled his cerulean blue eyes. ''Of course, she would.''

''But why did you suddenly decide to study for the finals? Because you wanted to graduate?''

''Frankly, no. I couldn't have cared less about _that _- it's just that, well, the teachers never expected me to pass the exams. So I decided to shock the whole lot of them. I enjoy giving people something _unexpected, _something they would never expect from _me,_'' his voice dropped to a low, suggestive whisper.

Miku blinked, wondering if she had imagined the sudden heat in those eyes, but before she could take a closer look the emotion had disappeared, his eyes once again becoming warm and friendly. Friends. _That's all we are. That's right. Nothing more than that._

Len pushed his spectacles further up his nose, eyeing her test papers with suspicion. ''Please tell me there's nothing else.''

''Well...actually, there's this question too, and I don't think it's carelessness for once...''

Len let out an audible groan.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Solitaryloner: **This chapter will get lemony. Either that, or it's the next chapter. Just sayin'._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

This pattern continued for some time - Len would go to her house and help her with her work, and Miku would listen as his smooth voice lectured on whatever their teacher had taught them that day.

Initially, she had been nervous, wondering whether a repeat of _that time _would occur, each time he went to her house. But he never made any move, and eventually Miku came to trust that Len really was sorry about it.

Len was supposed to go to her house again, tonight. They had become good _friends, _she supposed - though she did wish, sometimes, that they could be something more. She never gave voice to that wish, though, and he never mentioned anything related to that.

To tell the truth, Miku had forgiven Len for what he had done. He had shown her nothing but simple, friendly kindness, and she thought that his remorse was genuine. They never talked about _that _incident, so Miku found it easy to forget that it had ever happened.

And she still liked him, despite everything that had happened. Maybe it was because she was just stupid. But she couldn't get over him. A six year crush wasn't considered _very _long, not really, but it wasn't easy to forget either.

Len hadn't insisted on moving up to her room, even after she had gotten more comfortable around his presence. That, admittedly, surprised her a little.

Though maybe it was due to the fact Mikuo hung around the living room too, like the protective elder brother she knew. Mikuo could be rather intimidating at times, especially when it came to matters concerning her.

Tonight, though, would be different. Mikuo wouldn't be around - he was staying over at Akaito's house tonight, to complete _yet another _school project. Mikuo was notorious in school for never being able to finish his homework on time. It made her wonder what her brother did in his free time. Besides sleep.

_I haven't told Len that Mikuo won't be around tonight...should I?_

She didn't see any reason to. It wasn't that important, anyway. So long as Len's teaching wasn't affected, then there wasn't any reason to bother him with something so unimportant, was there?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''Where's Mikuo?'' Len asked, stepping into the house, glancing around. The green-haired boy was nowhere to be seen. It was weird.

But it also came as a relief to Len, because Mikuo Hatsune was fond of hovering around his sister and generally annoying the hell out of Len. _It's not like I plan on eating her or anything like that. He's being way too over-protective of Miku._

''He's at Akaito Shion's house. Something about a project he needs to finish off by tomorrow,'' Miku shrugged her slim shoulders, already out of her school uniform. Len blinked.

She had changed into a small nightdress, and try as he might he couldn't take his eyes off her. Miku apparently didn't care about his presence, given the skimpiness of the pyjamas she wore, but Len...Len thought if she noticed him staring any longer she might gouge his eyes out.

Or he might claw them out himself. He coughed and turned away, doing his best to ignore the bared creamy white flesh her white, satin nightdress failed to cover up. ''Night time already, Miku? It's a little early to be wearing that, don't you think?''

She blushed, her pale cheeks becoming a faint shade of rose. ''Well...since I'm not going out or anything, I might as well change into my pyjamas, right? It's not like there's anyone else to see me in this, other than you.''

He couldn't argue with that kind of logic. Sighing, he averted his gaze and walked past her, taking his usual seat on the nearby couch.

He _wanted _her then - he wanted her like he always did. The previous times he had gone to her house, he had wanted her, but with Mikuo there he hadn't dared to do anything.

If Mikuo wasn't going to be here tonight...Len's lips tilted up into a smile. Things would definitely become more interesting.

Would she be willing to accept him again though? She seemed willing to accept him as a _friend, _but he couldn't be sure for anything _more. _Would she forgive him for what he had done? It had been two weeks, after all.

As Miku went to sit next to him on the couch, crossing her long, shapely legs, he began to think. There _might _be a way for him to regain her trust, her affections...if she still had any left for him. Something that he, Len Kagamine, would _never _do. It wasn't in his nature to allow himself to be treated that way.

But, if it allowed him to have another chance with Miku Hatsune, then why not? Up till now, he still wasn't sure whether he genuinely liked her, or whether he just lusted after her. What he knew, though, was that he didn't want to lose her. He wanted her in a way he shouldn't want a mere friend.

In school, over the past two weeks, she still stayed with Gakupo, but she didn't talk to Gakupo the way she talked to _him. _And that gave him the tiniest glimmer of hope, a faint thread which he desperately clung on to.

''So, what do you have in mind today?'' her melodious voice broke into his thoughts, and he glanced up to stare at her. Her green eyes looked inquisitively back at him, and he became more _determined _to carry out what he had planned.

''What I have in mind?'' he smiled. ''A lot, Miku. I have _plenty _in store for you today.''

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku was half-asleep after listening to Len talk, on and on, about sub-atomic particles and how they were linked to the conduction of electricity by aqueous and molten substances. Len's voice was rich and seductive, almost hypnotic, and when he droned about such a boring topic she couldn't help having to struggle to keep her eyes open.

He had moved on from just helping her in maths - he helped her in science now, too, one of the subjects she also was rather weak at. Just not as weak as algebra.

''You're not listening to me, Miku,'' Len sighed and stretched, his shirt lifting a little to show off the barest hint of flat, toned stomach. Miku's eyes fixed on that patch of pale skin, then realised she was staring and tore her eyes away. Len didn't seem to notice her staring.

''I need to use the toilet,'' he added, rising from the couch. Miku blinked. It was the first time he had needed to go to the toilet, in her house.

There were two toilets in her house - one in her room, the other in Mikuo's. She decided that he should go to hers, since Mikuo didn't like people entering his room. ''Up the stairs, the room on the right.''

He nodded, going to the stairs and disappearing. Miku settled comfortably into the couch and waited for him to return.

When he wasn't back fifteen minutes later, Miku, who was growing impatient, went up the stairs to search for him. _Did he lock himself inside the toilet or something?_

''Len!'' she called out, walking inside her room. If he really was stuck inside her toilet, she didn't know what she would do. Laugh, probably. ''Are you okay?''

Her eyes fell on her bed. Len was reclining there, looking bored. He had tied what appeared to be two of her winter _scarves _to her bedposts, and now those cerulean blue eyes regarded her with something almost like anticipation. ''You took your time.''

''Aren't you using the toilet?'' she had meant her tone to be accusatory, but it came out confused. He smirked, his blonde hair falling alluringly over one of those mesmerising blue eyes.

''You didn't really believe that, do you?'' he drawled. Then he yawned, still looking bored. ''It's so much more comfortable here, why don't we study here instead?''

''Len...'' Miku honestly had no idea what to say. ''What do you want, really?''

''Do me a favour, Miku,'' he whispered, the bored expression disappearing as he leant towards her. She couldn't help becoming intrigued by the earnestness in his voice.

''What favour, Len?'' she mumbled, still wondering what he wanted from her.

''Tie my wrists to your bed.''


	24. Chapter 24

''...Come again?'' Miku spluttered. Len simply smiled back, a lazy grin on his face. His blue eyes beckoned her over, heavy-lidded and sensuous.

''Come here, at least,'' he leant his head back, staring up at the ceiling again. Suspiciously, warily, Miku walked over to her bed.

''Now, I want you to use the scarves to tie me to your bed.'' He pushed himself up, expression serious, and Miku stared at him.

''Are you insane?'' she asked bluntly. He smirked and shook his head. Unexpectedly, his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist, and he pulled her onto his lap. She gasped, but didn't struggle.

''I remember..._that,_'' he whispered. Miku tensed. ''I can't pretend to know how you felt, but I can guess. Helpless. Weak. Defenceless. Things that people don't like to feel.'' His voice brushed against her ear like a velvet caress.

''What are you trying to drive at?'' she asked, still not struggling. She didn't think he was about to do anything she wouldn't like.

''Well...'' His fingers brushed lightly against her cheek. ''Let's say it's my way of making up to you. I'll be at _your _mercy, and you can do _whatever you want _to me afterwards.''

''Anything?'' Miku narrowed her eyes, intrigued by his preposition. ''Even strip you, tie you up and post your naked pictures on the internet?''

''If you can bear letting other girls ogle at me, then yes, you can,'' he turned her head to face him, his full lips tilting up into a smirk. ''Though of course, I'd prefer if you didn't do that.''

Miku rose from his lap and pushed him down onto her mattress. He went down without resistance, just watching her lazily. She took the scarves and bound them tight around his wrists so that he couldn't wriggle free, and the whole time he just stared at her, hunger in his eyes.

Miku straightened, stretching. ''All right, you can stay here until I decide of something suitably embarrassing for you.'' She turned to leave.

''One little kiss won't hurt, won't it?'' he sounded wounded. ''I'm sacrificing my dignity here. You're the only one I ever did this for, you know. Doesn't that deserve something?''

''It serves you right. It's called just rewards, Len. You reap what you sow.''

He pleaded with her using those heart-melting, puppy-dog eyes, and Miku sighed. _Well, it's true...one little kiss won't hurt._

She went back to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leant down and gently, she pressed her lips to his. Len moaned as their lips meshed together, and Miku felt her eyes close. His lips tasted of his usual spicy cinnamon, a taste she adored.

She pulled away, and he hissed, obviously displeased. ''More,'' he rasped, his blue eyes narrowing at her, and she tutted at him.

''Aren't you greedy?'' she smiled down at him. Len hissed again, and she ran her fingers down his cheek. Moving from his face, she let her hands slide down, under his shirt, and he shivered at her touch.

''I thought you were going to leave me bound here,'' he murmured, his blonde hair falling over his blue eyes. Miku brushed his hair away from those cerulean eyes.

''Maybe I changed my mind,'' she shrugged. ''Or I could always just walk away. You can't stop me, can you? You're _helpless _now, after all.''

''No, stay,'' he bit his lower lip, and Miku smiled. She was sure that was a habit he had picked up from her, and she felt rather..._pleased _about it. For some reason.

''Because you asked me so nicely, then I'll stay,'' she teased. When had she become so..._bad? _It had to be Len's influence.

''Is this some form of revenge?''

His plaintive tone made her smile. ''Well, maybe it is,'' she murmured, sliding her hand beneath his head. Lightly, she tugged on the rubber band he was using to tie up his hair, and it slid off, letting his blonde hair loose. It was chin-length, and she let her fingers run through the loose strands. It was silky.

''I wish my hands were free,'' he sulked, and Miku tugged at his shirt collar. His blue eyes snapped back to her, and they were filled with...it looked like hunger. She swallowed.

She had never done this before. The previous time, Len had helped her out of her clothes. And now, she would be the one undressing him. A part of Miku held back, reluctant to make such a bold move, but the rest of her _wanted _Len that way. So she did as she pleased, not caring about how Len might think of her.

She unbuttoned his shirt, showing off his lean, toned body, and Len sighed, his cool breath washing against her face. Miku shivered.

Boldly, quickly, she stripped, tossing her clothes onto the floor. She was still shy about being totally naked in front of him, but he had already seen her in that state before, and the thought of that helped her overcome her embarrassment. Somewhat.

She saw Len strain at the scarves which bound his wrists, and again she smiled. It made her feel heady that he was so..._eager _for her.

As though he could never get enough of her. Though she doubted that Len liked her in the way she liked him, it still made her feel giddy that he wanted her so much.

''Miku,'' her name was a rasp as he stared at her, want in those cerulean eyes. ''Come closer. Here. Please. I want...'' his voice trailed off.

Miku obliged, and walking to her bed she climbed up on him, straddling his lean hips, placing her palms flat on his chest.

Len's tongue snaked out, licking his lips. ''Closer,'' was all he said, and she inched closer, until finally she was straddling his shoulders.

That tongue flicked out, against _there, _and she gasped, clutching the wooden posts of her headboard. Again, his tongue teased her, and it dipped and tasted until she was trembling, almost _dying _from sheer pleasure.

He tilted his head, looking up at her. Those blue eyes gleamed with evil intent, up at her. ''Do you want any more, Miku?''

''Yes,'' she gasped out. She was on the _brink..._the brink of _something, _though she didn't know what. He smirked, as though revelling in the pleasure he had brought her, then lightly, carefully, his tongue flicked out again.

Miku cried out his name, her body clutching thin air as she became a creature of pure pleasure. Her mind blanked out. She didn't know what she was - all she knew was Len's skin, pressed against hers, his warmth and the relaxed joy his skilled tongue had brought her.

''Untie me?'' Len smiled sweetly up at her, and she bit her lower lip, shaking her head, still unable to speak. Her body still trembling, she slid herself back down his body. Her hands went to the zipper of his jeans, sliding the zip down, and she heard his breathing become ragged.

She ran her slender fingers up and down his hard length, and she heard him gasp. Tilting her hips upwards, she sat down, taking him inside her body, and Len moaned.

He made her feel...full. It wasn't uncomfortable, though it took her a while to get used to the feeling of having him in her body. And once she was used to it, she began sliding herself up and down, slowly and leisurely.

''Faster. Harder,'' Len gritted out, pulling against his bindings. She pouted and shook her head, and he actually _growled _at her, his teeth baring. Miku smirked at him.

Reluctantly, she obliged, slamming her hips against his, and Len's hips jerked up, a moan escaping those lips. Once again, those blonde bangs fell into his eyes, eyes which were narrowed in what seemed like pleasure.

Hesitantly, Miku's hands roamed across his body, brushing lightly over his chest, running over his lean waist. He shivered, and she continued touching him. Her fingers circled his arms, going to his wrists. Teasingly, she massaged his bound wrists, slowing her tempo, and Len hissed.

''Don't slow down,'' he gasped out. Miku narrowed her eyes down at him.

''I'm in charge now,'' she said aggressively, ''so you'd not make any demands, Len Kagamine. Or I'll get up and walk away.''

''Don't you dare,'' Len tossed his head, flicking his hair out of his eyes so he could better glare threateningly at her. Miku glared back, her pace unconsciously quickening.

His eyelids fluttered, and he lost the threatening expression as he moaned her name. She saw his fingers twitch, as though he was itching to touch her. She wondered if she should untie him, but decided not to.

''Stop, stop, get away from me,'' he said breathlessly, and she guessed he was about to...come? What was that word?

But she didn't leave, and he sighed, his body jerking as she felt something warm and sticky shooting inside her. Miku swallowed.

_Oh, wait, Len told me that stuff can make me pregnant. Ah well._

''Miku...'' after a minute or so he spoke, his eyes reproachful. ''I warned you.''

She glanced down. There was that white liquid, starting to trickle out of her body, onto her inner thighs, and she stared at it like it was some kind of science experiment gone wrong. Len wanted to sigh again.

_God, I hope we don't get into trouble._

''My period was just over,'' she suddenly mumbled. ''You don't need to worry about that. I studied the science textbook.''

Len couldn't help but laugh. ''Miku, that isn't really accurate. But, I suppose that means we're safe.'' He glanced at his wrists. ''Can I be untied now? Please?''

She reached over and untied him, and Len rose, stretching. Rubbing his wrists, he stared at Miku, and Miku stared right back at him.

''Tell me you love me,'' he said, the words slipping past him. He bit his tongue, but it was too late to take them back, and her eyes widened as his words hung in the air between them. Len swallowed.

''Why?'' was all she asked, and Len averted his gaze. _I don't know if I should tell her._

''I...I like you,'' he stuttered, his cheeks warming. He wasn't acting like himself, he thought glumly. Miku gasped, her green eyes wide.

Slowly, her hands reached up to cup his face, her face softening into a smile. ''I like you too,'' she admitted softly. ''I've liked you ever since middle school, and even now I still like you.''

Len sat, stunned, for a brief instant. _She really does like me back, _was his dazed thought.

Then, without thinking, he pulled her to him, his mouth capturing hers. As she kissed him back, Len thought about how idiotic he was, for taking so long to realise his attraction to her.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Solitaryloner: **So...this is the last chapter. It's short and sweet. No sequel for this, but I'll be working on Spice?, which is the alternate universe to this Spice!. And it's pretty fun to see all the differences cropping up. Incidentally, Miku's comments about clichédness happen to be my own thoughts on this chapter, but...please read anyway:)_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

''I was never really Gakupo's girlfriend.''

Len stared at Miku, his eyes wide with disbelief. She glanced away from him, her cheeks becoming a faint shade of rose.

''You mean...the two of you were just _pretending _to be together?'' Len finally choked out. Miku shrugged a little and nodded, her large green eyes blinking up at him.

''Gakupo thought that if you saw me together with him, you'd lose control and do...something, anything, to separate me from him.''

''He's right,'' Len muttered under his breath. Slowly, his fingers trailed across her soft skin, his hand cupping her face. She leant her cheek into his palm, nuzzling against him. He exhaled, watching her hair flutter in the breath of air.

She was sitting in his lap, the two of them worn-out and dishevelled. She looked adorably rumpled, her green eyes heavy-lidded and sensuous. Len swallowed, his throat dry.

''It worked, didn't it? His idea?'' Miku asked, almost shyly. She evidently hadn't heard his words. Len sighed.

''It did,'' he admitted grudgingly. ''I couldn't get my mind off you...off how you were always with him. It made me wonder in what way I was inferior to Gakupo, that you chose him over me.'' Len frowned. ''But...I thought...he really did have a crush on you, last I heard?''

''He did,'' Miku giggled, her arms looping around his neck. ''But he got over me easily. I told him that I-I liked you,'' she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink again. ''He took it well. I think I was just a momentary interest.'' She leant closer to Len, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. ''Personally, I think the girl he _really _likes is Luka.''

Len snorted. Gakupo liked Luka? He was going to regret ever noticing the pink-haired girl - Len should know. He wondered how he was going to tell her that he would no longer be offering his playboy services to her.

Or to anyone else, for that matter. He couldn't even _think _of being with anyone other than Miku. A smirk crossed his lips.

''Tell me you love me,'' he murmured into her ear. Again, her pale cheeks warmed, becoming a familiar shade of rose. It was so easy to make Miku blush.

''Why should I?'' she mumbled, her green eyes locked with his. His fingers ran through her thick locks of teal-green hair, and he let his lust for her cloud his blue eyes.

''Because I know I love you,'' he whispered, his smile widening. She froze, her eyes hesitant, filled with uncertainty, but her arms didn't unwind from around his neck. She didn't move away, and for a while they just stared at each other, neither one of them saying anything.

To Len, that short moment seemed like an eternity, as he waited with bated breath to hear what Miku would respond with.

She closed her eyes and, quickly, she reached up, her lips pressing against his. A brief kiss, short and sweet.

Then she pulled away, her mesmerising green eyes searching his. Her lush lips tilted up into a lovely smile, her features softening, looking almost dreamy.

''I love you too, Len,'' her voice a barely audible whisper. She glanced away from him, embarrassment in her gaze. ''I never thought that I would ever say those words to you,'' she admitted softly.

''Miku Hatsune.'' Len tilted her chin up so that she faced him. ''To be honest...I thought the exact same thing you did,'' he smiled faintly, his fingers tracing her jawline. ''But I love you. I think I have, for quite some time. Though I was confused about my feelings for you, in the past. You frustrated me, and I just liked you all the more for that,'' he cocked his head.

''I've never been confused about my feelings for you. I knew, from the start, that I liked you. Even though you never did notice me.'' Miku breathed, her fingers threading through his hair. He laughed softly.

''I noticed you since middle school. I had always thought you were pretty...that you had the loveliest eyes I had ever seen,'' he admitted. ''But I thought I liked someone else, so I didn't focus on you - but I kept wondering why I always thought about how pretty you were. How you were innocent and kind, even then.''

Miku wondered whether or not she should ask Len who was the girl he had thought he liked, but she decided not to - there was no point in raking up the past, after all.

''I guess...it's a happy ending,__isn't it? Clichéd, but at least it's still a happy ending,'' she wrinkled her nose at him. Len kissed her forehead, a lazy grin on his face.

''How happy do you think we'll be? How long do you think it'll last?'' his question was light-hearted, but his cerulean blue eyes were filled with seriousness. Miku blinked.

''Why, forever, of course,'' she stuck her tongue out at him. ''That's the best answer, for a clichéd ending such as this, isn't it?''

Len hugged her close, his arms wrapping around her waist. ''You're so smart, aren't you?'' he teased. ''Forever, if that's what you want.''

''That's the only thing I've ever wanted.'' Miku averted her gaze from Len's blue eyes, and he chuckled, his laugh turning from rich and vibrant to husky and seductive.

''I want more, though,'' he murmured. ''If you want it, too?'' Miku smiled too - she couldn't help it. ''I'm wanted for my _spice, _after all.''

Before she could reply, his lips covered hers as he pressed her body beneath his, losing themselves in each other's touch.


End file.
